Greetings, Prince Enchanter
by Broken Narrator
Summary: The sequel, much rather, continuation to "Did I Really Hate You?" Let's see what happens when someone falls in love with the child of an enemy... Can't type the link of the prolouge, so just go to my profile and search for it. Okay enjoy the story !
1. News For Granted

Zany peeked into the bedroom and saw his darling wife awake.

It's been about a year ever since Twinkle and Zany got married.

"Good evening, _Queen_ Twinkle." They had taken on the formal role of king and queen of balance a few months after the wedding.

"Oh, stop being so forma- Wait... sweetheart, did you say evening? I must get up- Woah!" Zany caught Twinkle in time before she tumbled on to the floor.

"The last few months you've been oversleeping and throwing up 24/7. Are you sure you shouldn't go to the Hospital?"

Twinkle stood up. "I told you Zany dear, I'm fi-" dhe paused, throwing up into the trash can. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"So you've overslept and had daily sicknesses?"

"I can barely stand up straight!" Exclaimed Twinkle.

"We'll get the results in a sec." Dr. Screwloose Junior, the 'normal' son of Screwloose, the maniac, explained.

Zany looked at Twinkle's scared expression. "Whatever it is, we'll be there together."

She smiled up at the stallion and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Together."

"It's pregnacy!" Dr. Screwloose Jr. explained.

They were silent, and shocked. "Pardon me?"

"You are having a royal child, now goodbye." He rudely slammed the door.

Thery were silent for a while.

"We're having a baby..." Zany stared off into space.

"Uh-huh." Twinkle had the same expression.

After a few momenfs of process, Zany tackled Twinkle. "We're going to be parents!"

A thought came to Twinkle. "How are we going to tell the others?"

* * *

"As you all know, I've been feeling... acting strangely."

Flurry, Thorax, Jewel, Applespike, Luna, Supernova, Celestia, Sombra, the pie triplets, and some others nodded.

"Well, you see..." Twinkle hesitated, "I kinda..."

"Totally have been acting really, really, really, really, really, really weird so you went to the hospital to find out what the heck was wrong, but the rude Dr. Screwloose Jr. told you that you'd be having a foal while slamming the door in your royal faces and you came to tell us?" Blueberry questioned.

"You knew?" Twinkle tilted her head.

The blue pony did not, in fact, "Nah, it was just a hunch!"

"You're having a foal?!" Every creature said in union.

Thorax laughed. "Great job, buddy."


	2. Enchanting Arrival

**I'm gonna skip the 'BIG NEWS' part because. Well, BECAUSE!**

* * *

Twinkle and Zany arrived at the 'surprise invitation address.'

"Where is everyone?" Twinkle asked.

Zany smirked. "Wait for it... now!"

The lights switched on, everyone yelling 'SURPRISE!'

Twinkle was in shock. "What's this?"

The triplets hopped around, "Your baby shower, of course!"

Zany gave out a small laugh. "Yet, I can't get the slightest look at the baby."

Jewel gave out a long sigh. "Oh, so these clothes were basically useless if it's not pony-shaped?"

Mothball gave a look at Jewel. "What is up with your family and clothes?"

Screwball laughed. "Babe, let's just get this on with!"

Music started playing loud. "Eep! Sorry," apologized Prism.

Applespike came downstairs. "PRESENT TIME!"

Twinkle sat down on a chair.

She opened one box that Applespike gave her. It was a white beanie and collar...? "Is this supposed to be accessories...?"

"Eeyup! I saw it in the store the other day and thought it would look so 'fitting' on your kid's head!" replied Applespike. "And it's a bit cute, don't you think?"

Zany looked at the accessories. "Kinda..." Zany looked at his best friend's smile. "Jewel's effecting off you."

A dark blue color switched the ripped up box with another box, but more blue and more...shiny...

"Now, now, Zany, don't be so rude! Besides, my present is next!"

Zany looked into the box. "Clothes. Of course..."

The four giggled.

Moonbeam gave a few fairytale books for the infant, and Dinky gave a gray rattle which was hers as a foal.

"But don't you want to keep this for your baby?" asked Twinkle.

They had received the news last week that Dinky was expecting foals.

"Screwball didn't tell you? I'm having twins! I can't have them fighting over one rattle. Also, I told Cinnamon this morning, and... he fainted."

The rest giggled.

There was one present left. Twinkle used her magic to put it on her lap. She opened it and smiled.

"Hey, it might not be for the baby..."

Twinkle kissed Zany. "It's perfect."

It was a picture frame of Twinkle and Zany, saying 'Always Together.'

* * *

At night, Zany heard a struggle from Twinkle. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Zany... the baby... I think it's coming...!"

"What?! But it's too early!"

"Well, it's... your baby!" She said, struggling.

"On it!" He said, teleporting to the hospital. "DOCTOR, THE BABY'S COMING!"

"What? But you're three weeks early!" The doctor said.

"WELL, TELL THAT TO MY CHILD!"

"Coltheart, get Miss Twinkle to the maternity room ASAP! We'll need an X-ray!"

When they arrived to the room, Zany was told to stay outside. Somehow, somewhat, the others came rushing through the door.

"Zany! We heard a scream and- ...what happened...?" Said Jewel.

"Oh, it's just, the child might be coming..."

They all gasped. "WHAT?!"

"Shh, it's 1am!" Zany said in alarm.

"Right. Sorry."

The door opened as Nurse Sweetheart spoke. "Zany, you can come in." Looking back at his friends, Zany made his way to Twinkle.

Zany slowly walked in. "Twinkle?"

"Come over here, Zany. He's beautiful." Said Twinkle.

He slowly walked over to the wrapped child. Blue mane and tail, light purple coat, and fuzzy wings. "He's... perfect." Zany smiled. "A healthy baby pegasus. But isn't he too... normal?"

Twinkle raised an eyebrow. "Zany."

"I'm sorry, but... it's just too, uh, perfect?"

Twinkle rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, sweetheart."

The infant opened his eyes. The exterior was yellow like his grandfather's, and the pupils were red and white swirls...

The couple smiled until...

A strange magic blasted when he suddenly sneezed, turning a window into a candy cane, and a vase into a raspberry frog, and drank chocolate milk...

Twinkle was speechless. Zany, however...

"It's mine alright!" He summoned a feather and tickled the infant. The baby let out a laugh as she attempted to squirm away from the father. "Aw, look at him! Isn't he just an adorable enchanter?" His face lit up. "We might as well call him Enchanter!"

Twinkle looked in confusion, but saw how proud he was and smiled. "Enchanter it is."

* * *

They were at Princess Light Breeze's 17th birthday.

Light rushed over to her old foal-sitter as they sang, "Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake. clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Twinkle ruffled Light's head, "I missed you so much sis and I wouldn't miss your sweet 17 for the world!"

Light smiled. Light was now 17 years old and decided to have a sweet 17. All her friends and family were mingling and now that Twinkle showed up the party could finally begin.

Zany came in behind her and was holding a baby. Light gasped, "Is that?" "Yup, that's Enchanter." Twinkle said warmly.

The past 5 years a lot of stuff really happened. Eventually Twinkle and Zany fell in love with each other.

"Ok everypony we could sing 'Happy Birthday' now." Light said aloud, turning to the crowd.

Light sat down in front of the cake as everypony surrounded her. On her left side was her best friends, Pumpkin Doo, Zapple Bloom, Apple Thunder, Fluffball, and Comet Galaxy.

On her right her mom and dad and her friend's family. The room started to sing, "Happy Birthday Light Breeze, Happy Birthday to you!"

Light took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. Everypony started to cheer until a cry from a baby came.

"Err, is that my baby or yours?" Zany asked. "That's mine." Jewel replied as Applespike said, "I got this one!"

Just like Zany and Twinkle, Applespike and Jewel got together during the journey and gave birth to a baby dragon unicorn girl.

Applespike leaned into the crib and gave his daughter a bottle. "There you go little Crystine."

The baby girl burped as the purple fire came out. "That's my girl!" he said.

Celestia and Sombra then started to serve cake, Enchanter turning his slice a slight bigger.


	3. Catch Him!

"Chance? Here little Chancy!" Zany called. They thought 'Enchanter' should have a nickname, so they gave him the nickname Chance.

Zany looked out the window to see a baby pegasus on the tallest tree to exist in everfree.

"Oh no." He muttered under his breath. "Don't worry, dad's coming!"

As he tried to catch Enchanter, he crashed into the tree, the pegasus flying into his crib.

He grunted, pulling his head out of the tree, misribally failing.

Enchanter chuckled, flying to his father's snout and giggling.

The king sighed and clapped his hooves, the two in Enchanter's room.

"You little troublemaker, you're just like your ol' pa back in the days."

The doorbell rang. "Oh, Cherry and Blue are here."

He walked to the door. "Thanks for volenteering, I have to go to a meeting."

"No problem, Z!"

Cherry walked over to the blue room. "Who's ready to spend time with their favorite aunts- Chance?"

The two searched everywhere. Well, until they heard giggles from the chandillier. "Come here, little guy. Blue, let's give this guy a bath. Pie style."

The bathroom floor was full of bubbles, water, DJ music, and... dance tiles..?

"Show us your best moves, kid!" Blueberry laughed.

He used his chaos to make a giant pile of bubbles, then jump in, leaving a manestyle.

"He's got moves, alright!" Cherry laughed. "Time for the rinse!"

"Now the towel," added Blueberry.

* * *

"Now what are we to do, En- OH COME ON! WHERE IS HE NOW?"

"Where is who?" Asked Twinkle.

"Well, uh..." Cherry sweated.

Distant snoring could be heard.

They peeked and saw Enchanter. "How did you get him to sleep?"

"Uh... i don't know?"

"Cwerry... Bue..." the infant muttered under his breath.

"Aww..." the four sympathized.


	4. First Day, A New Start

"We're here, little guy. Got everything' you need?" Said Zany, landing on the ground.

"Yeah, but daddy... What if I lose control of my powers?"

"Enchanter, chaos does not limit you. It shows you are special and what you _can_ do. Remember that. Now go in," he said, pushing his son in, adding, "You might even make a friend or two."

As he walked in, somepony saw him.

"It's Prince Enchanter!"

"Huh?!"

All of the young fillies and colts cornered him, with lots of questions. LOTS... OF QUESTIONS.

"Why are you here?"

"You're royalty!"

"You should go to a more sophisticate school!"

"Are you really Twinkle and Zany's child?"

"You're really the prince of chaos?"

Miss Cheeriliee walked outside and spoke up. "Give Enchanter his space. He's a pony like all of you. Are you alright, Prince Enchanter?"

"Uh, yeah..."

As he walked around, two ponies went up to him.

"Ha! You're the prince of CHAOS?"

"What do you mean?" asked Enchanter.

"What Diamond means to say is, you look too stupid to be the child of royalty."

"S-stupid?"

"Yes. Why do you even hold on to that stupid beanie? Your eyes are even weirder!"

"I-i can't change them..."

"You should. But we don't need an excuse of a prince for a friend! Do those wings even WORK?"

A voice started to alarm. "Hey! Leave the guy alone! He did nothing to you!"

"Diamond, let's stay away from these kinds of ponies."

The light blue, purple-ish figure stuck her claw out. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you!"

"Let's properly meet this time. I'm Crystine, dragon-unicorn hybrid, these identical twins are Coco Doo and Umber Doo, and the white one is Blitz Lane Dash."

"I'm Enchanter, Prince of Chaos, son of Zany and Twinkle, grandson of Discord!"

"Zany? Twinkle? _Discord?_ Awesome! So, want to be friends?"

"Friends...?" He said.

"Yeah!" Crystine said, holding out her claw. "The more the merrier, right?"

"I guess so," he said, putting his hoof in return.

'Now C'mon, let's go to the jungle gym!"

* * *

 **Awww, cute! And if you're somehow confused,**

 **The Doo Twins are Dinky and Cinnamon Stick's younger children, or Pumpkin Doo's younger twin siblings.**

 **Blitz Lane Dash is Lightning Dash and Soaring Cloud Lane (Cloud Chaser and Thunder Lane's son) son.**

 **But NO, I didn't forget about Aurora Slumber! She's coming next.**


	5. Adventure

"What's the rush, Chance?" Blitz asked as Enchanter raced out of the gates.

""Oh, it's just I get to be somewhere that's not home this afternoon!" He explained.

"Why?" Crystine asked.

"Because my parents are preparing something important. So I get to meet an only child who apparently lives alone now."

"Oh, well, have fun!" Umber bid goodbye.

Coco sat. "I hope this child is not boring."

The six foals laughed.

* * *

"Bakora, this is Enchanter." Twinkle smiled.

Bakora was shy and secretive, but he chuckled when he saw Enchanter."Bye, Chancy!" Zany waved.

As the door shut Enchanter asked, "So you live in a tree? It looked thinner from the outside."

The young male zebra nodded.

You have books?" Enchanter gazed.

"D-do you want to read one?" He finally spoke.

"Sure-...Your voice is..."

"Strange, I know. Which book would you like?"

He tapped his chin and picked a green book.

"Clover The Clever?"

Bakora smiled. "That's my favorite book! I suggest you go to chapter 5!"

He flipped the pages, going to chapter five, The Battle.

"Clover the Clever stood between her enemies, blasting the skeleton ponies." Enchanter read.

 _Wow! Imagine fighting skeleton ponies!_

As he read further, he heard a gasp.

"Bakora? What's wrong?"

"D-did you imagine something, Prince Enchanter?" Bakora stuttered.

"Yes, wh-" He shrieked as he saw the skeleton pony throw a spear at the pegasus, missing.

"RUN!" Shouted Bakora.

He looked around, realizing they were on the abandoned tower in the story.

"We're cornered...!" Bakora shouted.

Enchanter looked around, grunting, then they appeared again in the tree.

"I'm so so so so sorry, Bakora! It's a bad habit of mine, I didn't mean-"

"That was awesome!" Bakora laughed.

"I know, I know, it was terri- Wait, what?"

"Oh, it's okay. I enjoy a big adventure, ever since I breathed fire at the timber... Nevermind."

 _Timberwolf?!_

Enchanter looked down, ashamed.

"So you need someone to take you under their wing, huh?"

He looked at Bakora.

"Yeah, I might be up for something like that. We can call it Adventure Playdates. As long as you don't kill us next time."

The pegasus giggled. "It's a deal! But could you tell me the story of why you aren't with your parents...?"

Bakora glared and sighed.

He took off his gloves. There were... dragon claws?

Bakora sighed. "My dad's a-"

"A what?"

The zebra hybrid choked, breathing fire.

Chance's eyes widened. "You're a half dragon..."

He nodded. "My mom and sister died before I was three, and my dad a few months said he'd go on a journey and hasn't come... back..."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I've been through some rough things too."

Bakora smiled, throwing his arm around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I've heard it's called a hug. Heard of it?"

Enchanter chuckled and hugged the zebra back.

"How was the play date, Chancy?" Zany asked, walking home.

"You could say we had an adventure."

Zany raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it."

* * *

Chapter 5! Get it? Get it? No? *Grumble*


	6. New Friend, Face The Consequence

Enchanter looked for his friends, then looked around a corner.

He saw his four friends being tackled by a new filly. Enchanter was a bit shy, so he stayed in his place.

"Aroura!" They said.

As they talked, the young prince saw his parents walk up to hers.

Aroura then spotted the shy colt in his hiding spot. "Guys, who is that?"

"That's our new best friend, Enchanter! Son of King Zany and Queen Twink..." Crystine rolled her eyes as Enchanter hid away. "Come out! It's safe."

He slowly steeped and hid behind Crystine. "Hi..."

Aroura gave a smile. "I'm Princess Aroura Slumber! Princess of the Darkness and the Night!" She said, holding out her hoof.

Enchanter stepped out of his friend's shadow, beginning to trust the filly. "I'm Prince Enchanter. Prince of Eternal Chaos."

"Is it true Miss Cherriliee had to retire on the second day?" Aurora asked.

Crystine tapped her chin. "I think so. Since I was absent a few times, I'm not sure."

Coco filled in for her. "Miss Bloom took over, remember?"

Aroura tilted her head. "Who's Miss Bloom?"

Enchanter answered as they walked in. "Y'know, Apple Bloom!"

* * *

When they got out for recess, the playground was a bit quiet today.

Aurora, Crystine, Coco, Umber, Blitz, and Enchanter were having an intense hoofball game. "Coming at you, Blitz!"

Enchanter called as he used his chaos magic to throw a curve ball. Blitz hit the ball making it go over into the bushes.

"Home run!" he cried as he quickly ran around the bases.

"I'll get it," Aurora said as she made her way over to the bush. "Okay!" Crystine said.

When they saw she wasn't coming back for a few minutes, they decided to observe. "Hey Aurora," said Crystine, "We lost you back there. What's happening?"

"Trouble," she said to her friends as she pointed. "Take off the bag and mittens! It's not even cold!" said one of the troublemakers.

Enchanter growled. "I remember those two."

"I don't get it." Blitz said, "Why are they laughing?"

"Because he's a griffon going to an all pony school?" Aurora suggested.

"Again, why are they laughing _at_ him?" Blitz said, "I think it's awesome that we have a griffon coming to our school!"

"Apparently they don't," Crystine said.

Enchanter looked at the situation with darting eyes and his ears pinned back. "Enchanter?" Aurora said, "You okay?"

"Hey!" Enchanter called to them, "What do you think you're doing?"

The group looked over at the five ponies. The tallest and toughest foal there grunted, "Oh look here, it's the sprial-eyed freak!"

"Leave him alone! Or else..." Enchanter said keeping his ground. "Oh. Look at this!" said the same colt, "Looks like we have a little... hero on our hooves."

Standing in front of Enchanter, he made a menacing smile. "Or what? Are you going to do something about it? Ha! Use your little chaos magic you have. Just like your entire family of chaos freaks, from your dad all the way to the Lord of Chaos himself."

Some of the fillies and colts laughed behind him. "Yeah, you tell him!" said one unicorn colt with a royal silver coat and teal hair. As much as he wanted to use his chaos magic to whip out these annoying jerks, he stood his ground. "I think I can handle somepony like you," he said. The colt laughed, "But then who's going to be here for you? A spiral-eyed little freak?"

"Why do you keep talking about Chance's family like that?" asked Coco.

"Why doesn't _he_ go away from our kind? In the creepy Everfree Forest with his dad!"

Enchanter started to growl.

Aroura tapped Enchanter on the shoulder. "It's not worth it..."

He stopped and went with his friends.

"Oh, and just a reminder..."

Crystine was hit in the head with a shell. "Oops~," said the gray one, smirking.

"I was aiming for the magic mess-up, but the fire-freak is better!" The colt laughed.

Crystine landed in a mud puddle, about to cry.

Something in Enchanter broke. No adult was holding him back now.

A dirty trash-covered ball hit the two mischiefs a second later as the sky turned dark. "Hey what...? Gives..."

They were going to insult the figure who got them, only so see a furious foal with a now demonic voice that uttered them to death.

"You do _NOT_..." He started.

"I repeat," Enchanter shouted as lighting shot down. "YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS."

"Let's get out of here!"

"You're not going _ANYWHERE._ "

As the trees turned to apples, a female voice shivered coldly. "What kin of monster are you?"

"Aurora, you're making it worse!" Every foal looked at the new student as she chuckled nervously.

"They're the monsters here! They hurt my friends for the last time in eternity! And if anyone else crosses the line..." Enchanter snarled. "Boy, it will be much more worse than this..."

Aurora spoke up with the right words, this time. "Is this the person I met this morning? Is this really the Enchanter everyone knows?"

She was right... What _was_ he doing? Enchanter looked into his friend's innocent eyes and lowered himself down, his glowing eyes turning normal.

"I'm... I'm sorry guys, I just..."

Apple Bloom came over to the bushes. "Ahem?"

* * *

"This is getting way too old to be happening three times! I mean, what do you expect with another one of those _halflings_?! _"_ Gold Digger protested.

Twinkle was outraged. "How dare you speak of my son and sister-in-law that way?!"

 _Mom has a sister in law?_

"It's not any better from a 'normal pony,' but then a halfling freak!" Silver Tray put in. Jewel slapped across the face, "How dare you insult my child and wife! You're lucky all Screwball did to you considering what some of _us_ are capable of doing to you. Your menace hurt my Crystine!"

 _Who's Screwball?_

"Alright, that is enough! Now let's all calm down!" Apple Bloom said addressing the parents, "We mustn't be yelling like this."

"How can we calm down when our children have been covered in garbage _again?_ They must be punished severely!" Gold Digger added.

As they walked out, the bullies laughed, while Jewel and Crystine being silent, plus Twinkle upset.

"Honey, this is worse than all the other incidents happening!"

"I-i'm sorry... I don't want to be bad..."

"Oh honey, you're not bad. I promise you won't."

"R-really?"

"Of course. Now let's go to daddy and have some dinner."

* * *

When they arrived and told Zany, he couldn't hold his laughter in.

"Oh my dear boy, that is amazing! I knew you had it in you! Just like your 'ol dad when he was a little colt!"

Enchanter was picked up by Zany, and spun around, laughing.

"Zany. Really? Do you understand what happened?"

"That my son has taught those colts to not mess with the house of pure chaos? Uh, yeah!"

Twinkle rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Zany chuckled as he kissed Twinkle on the cheek. "Alright, sweetheart."

Enchanter was lowered down, and he trotted off to his room.

* * *

 **Do you like the callback from Season One that I put in there? That moment, Fluttershy became my favorite pony in MLP.**


	7. Encounters

**Look, I don't know how Aurora got her cutie mark. Roll with it!**

* * *

"No..." Uttered the colt.

 _In the creepy Everfree Forest with his dad! Spiral-eyed little freak!_

"Stop it...

 _What do you expect with another one of those halflings?!_

He found himself falling into a void. "Fly, you idiot!"

 _Freak! Worse than all the other incidents happening! Halfling! Not any better!_

Did he fall into a solid... floor?

There were sounds similar to a foal walking down a hall, groaning and then saying, "Who the heck needs my help now?"

It was too of a familiar voice. Wait...

"Chance?!" The alicorn bat-pony shrieked.

"Aroura?!" The pegasus jumped.

"HOW, WHY AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They shouted at the same time.

There was a silence that was then broken with erupting laughter.

"I don't even know why _I'm_ here!" Aroura chuckled, wiping a tear of joy.

The pegasus gasped, seeing a glow of light.

"What's wrong?" The princess asked.

"Maybe that's why." Enchanter pointed to her flank.

"What are you...?" She looked and gasped along.

There was a cloud with three Z's following.

"I finally got my cutie mark!"

"Wait, so this is still a dream?" Asked Enchanter.

"I think so!" Aroura smiled.

Enchanter tried using his chaos magic and failed, smiling. "Hey! I'm a normal pegasus! My magic is fine!"

He covered his mouth, realizing he said that out loud.

Aroura walked up to Enchanter. "Chance... Do you want to be.. normal?" She asked, removing his hoof.

He sighed. "Yes..."

She smiled. "It's like what my mom always says, Being normal isn't the answer. Maybe what you need is how to learn to control your magic, not avoiding it. You'll do fine!"

Gasping, he woke up, the sheets on the floor.

Enchanter would always sneak out of the castle constantly, if he needed to be alone to have fun, or think to himself. Though this time, it was for both reasons.

* * *

What he didn't know was there was a 'neighbor' around, almost his age, living in his grandmother's abandoned cottage...

"Bird! Breezy! Fruitfly! Excellent, my dear! Now, it is your birthday, so you can go out and hunt."

"Really, mom? I get to see the real world?"

"Why, of course! If you're going to be like your mummy, you might as well hunt like one. Now go!"

"I won't let you down, mother!"

The unicorn trotted off until she saw snow... in July... "Huh?!"

She peeked, when a colt appeared, skating on the ice, making her hide.

She lowered her horn and shot at the colt, but he dodged it.

"Aha!" Enchanter said, using his chaotic white magic aura to pick up the filly by the tail.

"What the- How did you..." The filly said, turning back to her unicorn self.

The young prince inspected her, still holding her up.

Grey fur, longer-than-average horn, bat-pony eyes, brown paw... Huh?

"Are you okay?"

The young filly frowned. "Other than me being dizzy, what do you mean...?"

"Unicorns aren't supposed to have... paws..."

The filly was infuriated. "IGNORE THAT! I WAS JUST HUNGRY, FOR THE LOVE OF CHRYSALIS!"

"Wait, you were just hungry?" He dropped the gray filly on the grass. "You like chocolate milk?"

"Not really...?" She answered.

"How 'bout cotton candy?"

"What's... cotton candy..."

"You've NEVER tried it? WHAT WACKY WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN?!"

Her ears folded down. "A... cottage...?"

"Oh well, just try it," he said, making a cone of blueberry cotton candy appear.

"You want me to eat blue clouds?"

"It's blueberry-swirl flavored cotton candy, not clouds. Try it, please?"

She somewhat wanted to please this strange colt. "It tastes... good! Huh."

"I knew you'd like it! Well, I'm Enchanter. What your name?"

The filly smiled. "I'm Nindra!"

"So... wanna hang out?"

The unicorn-bat-pony blinked. "Hang out?"

"Yeah! What, don't know how to hang out?"

There was silence.

"Oh. I'll show you!"

She looked at the cone in her magic aura. "Can I have some more of that cotton candy?"

The colt chuckled. "Sure!"

* * *

 **What? You forgot this was an actual love story? There's... only two sections.**


	8. Lectures

"Zany. Zany! ZANY!"

"AGH!" The stallion fell off of the couch. "Sweetheart? What are you doing here, you barely go into the living room."

"Enchanter's gone!" Twinkle cried.

"Are you sure?! What do you mean by _gone_?!" Zany asked.

"I mean gone-gone! I tried to wake him up for breakfast, but he wasn't there!"

"Did you check everywhere?" Zany asked.

"Yes!"

"Garden?"

"Checked!"

"Bathroom?"

"Checked!"

"Training hall?"

"Yes!"

"Gallery?!"

"ZANY! This is serious! He could be... anywhere! Lost, alone, afraid! What if something terrible happened to him?!"

Zany summoned a metal detector which had a tag 'From Discord' on it. Twinkle raised an eyebrow, but then a loud beep occurred.

"Aha! I got his scent, follow me!"

* * *

"Oh, what is taking her so long?" Her mother said, trotting into the Everfree. "She must've- Is that her voice...?" The mare looked. "Undisguised... Huh?!"

"So, I might be a manticore-pony _or_ bat-pony!"

"Funny, I might have-" Enchanter said, but was cut off by a mare teleporting in front of him. She cackled as her horn lit up.

"Mom... What are you doing to her?" Nindra asked.

"What you SHOULD'VE done." She said, almost attacking if it weren't for the shout suddenly echoing.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" Zany said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Dad...?" Enchanter said, uncurling from the ball form he was in.

The separate parents saw eye to eye.

"Enchanter, my precious baby, are you alright?!" Twinkle said, flying in.

"I'm fine, mom."

The mare smirked, looking at the father. "Zany."

"Gloomy Desire, " Zany replied, sounding strict.

"It's been a long time, Zany."

"The one thing I'd rather never remember as clear as day," he snarled.

"Oh, what is this? I didn't fancy you the 'soft' type..." She smirked, looking at Twinkle and Enchanter. "But there's no harm now, I was only fetching my dear, dear, daughter. The heir to my _former_ throne."

Twinkle picked up Encounter. "You have her, so go. We're done here."

"Oh no, dear, this is only the beginning of a new era! Now you can go home..."

The enemies went their separate ways.

* * *

When they returned, Twinkle and Zany sat with Encounter on the couch.

"Why did you go off to the Everfree Forest alone?" Twinkle asked. "I wanted to get a little fresh air before school and I didn't..." Encounter drifted off.

"Well, we can't be mad for long. After all, if she didn't go out we wouldn't have known that _Gloomy Desire_ was near. Nor her... child..." Zany snarled.

"Daddy, who's Gloomy Desire?"

Twinkle looked at her husband. "Yes, who is this Gloomy Desire you'd rather not remember 'as clear as day?'"

"Well, before I fell in love with your mother, Gloomy Desire was my old friend I should say. She was always observing me. It's like she wanted to know every detail about me. I felt very fond of her and it wasn't until she came to me one night saying she liked me."

"Did you return that love, then?" Twinkle asked.

"No. She was bitter and cold, and still is! She is incapable of _truly_ falling in love." Zany said.

"Nidra was nice, though..." Enchanter said.

Zany dreaded. "You can never be too careful. And Twinkle, why did you want to know, sweetheart? Wait... are you...?"

There was jealousy in her eyes, and she crossed her hooves.

"Oh, sweetheart, I have and will only love you! Pie promise."

Twinkle smiled. "Okay, sweetheart."

* * *

"DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU OUR FIRST RULE? DON'T. GET. CAUGHT!" the mare snarled.

"He used his magic to unravel me, mother, I swear!"

"You still disobeyed me!"

"M-mother, who is King Zany and Queen Twinkle?" Nindra asked after Gloomy was finished scolding her.

"Zany was my... 'friend,' you could say, but rejected me! Twinkle is... the daughter of Twilight Sparkle."

A thought crawled into her mind, her lips curling into a devilish grin. "What did you learn about this...colt?"

"Well, his name is Prince Enchanter, and he has really powerful magic, like ours! But more... creative! There was a burst of magic going everywhere! He made an ice lake, and even in this time of year! Plus, made blueberry swirl cotton candy appear out of nowhere! It's delicious!"

"Must be from his... parent's talents. Now go to sleep, for this is not over." Gloomy commanded.

"Goodnight mother..." she sighed, walking up the steps.

"Night night, my little Nindra. This plan will go smoothly..."


	9. Surprising Week

"Oh, later tonight? Sorry, I can't make it!" Enchanter said.

The five were telling Enchanter that for Frosty's last day off, they were going to a festival at dawn later that evening.

"Why not?" Asked Crystine.

"I have the week off!"

"That's great!" Said Umber.

"I know right? I get to spend the week alone at _home!_ But I'm sorry for your leave, Frosty."

"Well, we'll be going!" Aroura called out.

"Bye, guys!"

* * *

At the end of the week, Nindra came over to Enchanter trying to do something in the sky.

"What is that, Chance?"

There were a few stars and gusts of wind in the sky, diamonds too.

"I'm trying to make a surprise for mom and dad! And... it's done!"

Nindra rolled her eyes and amusement, for it was not what she was looking at. "No, I mean... When did you get that cutie mark?"

Enchanter looked at his flank. "What cutie-" He then gasped. "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!"

Nindra chuckled. "You sure did!"

"Oh, I gotta tell my parents! Thanks, Nin!"

She giggled and waved goodbye as her friend flew away.

As Zany and Twinkle arrived home, they received a hug and a mouthful of words.

"Mom! Dad! I was going to make a surprise for you, but then I received a surprise out of that surprise, and I figured I could replace that for your anniversary surprise, so I decided to show-"

Zany put a hoof to Enchanter's mouth. "Woah, Woah! Slow down there, bucko! What'd you get for us this time?"

He took a deep breath and shouted, "I got my cutie mark!"

The cutie mark was white diamonds, sparkling stars, and gusts of wind in fours.

Twinkle ruffled his head with pride. "Great job, Chance!"

* * *

When they came back from summer after Enchanter had to go with his parents somewhere out of Equestria, he had missed alot of school. Of course, nopony minded.

"Woah! That happened within a WEEK? And we didn't know about it for two YEARS?" Willy exclaimed.

"Uh-huh!" Enchanter replied.

Aroura flew up. "Awesome! Almost all of us got our cutie marks! Now, prom's in a day! I'm not going to miss this!"

Crystine chuckled. "So what, you can ask Frosty out?"

The group laughed as Aroura blushed.

"Oh, c'mon guys! That was years ago." Enchanter said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you would only say that if you had a crush yourself!" Coco said.

"..you don't have a crush, do you...?" Asked Umber Doo.

He got startled at the word 'crush,' and sweated. "N-nope! No crush h-here!"

"If you say so," said Blitz.

* * *

 **Trust me, you'll like the next one.**


	10. Secret Hidden

For months, Nindra and Enchanter have been visiting each other for playdates.

But for Enchanter, it has been harder and harder to not to spill the beans to his friends and family.

"Guys! Guys!" Willy called, running into the wooden hideout.

"What's wrong?!" Aroura asked.

"I got my cutie mark!" He shrieked.

"What?!" The five ponies said.

"How?" Frost looked at his flank. It was a little purple shield and within the shield, was an image of a pony and griffon shaking hooves.

"This has never been _achieved_ before!" Aurora said with excitement.

"Well, if a changeling can get a cutie mark, so can a griffon!" Frosty said.

"Dude, you're going to be famous!" Blitz cried, "They're going to want to write books about you, have TV specials about you, autographs. And although Twilight is getting older, she's going to want to research this!"

"The very first griffon in history to earn a cutie mark! Tell us, darling! What _is_ your special talent?" Crystine said in suspense.

"Okay, okay! So I was thinking about what you guys said the other day, about helping out others. It got me thinking: What if my purpose was to help out others? So after getting home, I surprised my parents with a clean house and dinner. With some help from Aunt Gabby, of course. Then my very own cutie mark appeared!" Willy said with excitement.

Coco squeezed Willy in a hug, "I'm so happy for you!" He returned the hug as he said, "Thanks, you guys."

"Enchanter!"

The colt jumped up and turned to Willy.

"Weren't you listening to my story?"

He sweated. "Sorry, Willy. Congrats on your mark!"

"When did you become so... lovey...?" Aroura inquired.

"What do you mean?" Asked Enchanter.

Blitz raised an eyebrow and pointed to the floor. It was covered in little hearts with the initials 'En' and 'Nin' written in them. Screwball dropped her stick. He had not realized she had been drawing all that. The drawing, itself!

Crystine asked, "Who's 'Nin?'"

"Nopony, none!" He shouted, rubbing the floor clean.

Frost, Willy, Umber, and Blitz looked at each other, having the same expression.

"Chance's got a crush!" Blitz gasped dramatically.

"W-what?! No I don't!"

"You do! You're blushing like crazy!"

"Who is it?" Frost squealed.

"Is she cute?"

"Are you close?"

"Is it Coco?"

"It isn't Aroura, is it?"

"Hey!" Coco shouted. "We're right here, y'know!"

"So spill! Who's the lucky gal?" Umber inquired.

"Enchanter, you have early dismissal!" Apple Bloom looked in the wooden treehouse. "Your friend Bakora is picking you up."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Bye guys!"

* * *

The 'guys' were not the first to notice anything weird about Chance's behavior.

Last month, Twinkle sniffed Enchanter as they flew to school. "Do you have cologne on?"

"N-no!" Stammered Chance.

In fact, when Enchanter was helping Aurora with the stars, she noticed something. "Are those stars in a shape of a heart?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" The pegasus secretly clapped his hooves and they were arranged in a line.

"What has happened to my little non-mushy little Chance?!" Zany exclaimed.

"You didn't notice it?" Twinkle rolled her eyes.

"Notice what?!"

"Chancy might be experiencing his first ever crush!" The alicorn giggled.

Zany broke. "Crush...?"

"Zany, don't burn the castle!" Twinkle said, washing out the flames. "This is an entirely good thing!"

"Good thing? GOOD THING?! I'm getting to the bottom of this!"

"Honey, wait!"

"ENCHANTER!"

"Dad?" he turned from his geometry homework.

"Who is it?!" The king scowled.

"Who is who?" he asked.

"Your dear mother thinks you have a," he choked, "...crush."

His cheeks turned red. "Y-you see..."

"Well? I mean, why would you want to keep secrets from your 'ol dad?"

"N-no crush here!" Enchanter gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, you don't! Imagine, my Chance fussing over a girl!"

"Yeah... imagine..."

* * *

 **I forgot to add this in! Forgive me.**


	11. The Nightmare's Call

When he walked in prom, he saw some black goop laying on the floor. "Huh? And I thought these janitors were helpful!"

Examining it, his vision suddenly turned black. "W-what? What happened?"

A voice suddenly came, but no sight. "Oh, you have two worst fears... Blegh, one has so-called 'secret best friend' in it. Eh, I'll choose the chaotic one."

He then appeared in a world of chaos, everyone locked up in cages except for his family... Scarlet being locked up.

"What?!"

He saw his mother.

"Mom, what's going on..."

Zany answered for him. "Why, your chaotic coronation, of course!"

"Ladies and gentlecolts," Twinkle began, "It is with great honor as I, Queen of Friendship, to inherit Prince Enchanter, to become the future King of Friendship and Harmony, along with receiving the element of magic."

"B-but... I don't want to be evil! Mom... you p-promised!"

Twinkle tapped her chin. "Did I? It must've slipped my mind... But really, being chaotic is not really becoming evil."

"I-it's not?" Enchanter shuttered.

"Of course not, my dear! Would I ever lie to you?"

"Then... I-i guess I..."

That's when Aroura came in, Enchanter not knowing she was there.

"I guess I.. Do?"

"You have to promise to be the best chaotic ruler Equestria has ever seen! Make this world a fun place. A new world, a more.. chaotic world."

"Well, if my friends and family can join in, why not?" Enchanter smiled, nervously.

He then heard his friend's calling, his glowing white eyes flicking on. "Chance! It's me, Aroura!"

"Ah, Slumber. How nice to see you? Wanna join the fun?" He said, idiotically.

"You have to snap out of it! This is all just a bad dream!" she shouted.

"But... If this is a bad dream... how are you here?"

But those were not the words she heard...

"You won't become evil! It's okay to be a little chaotic! And even if you manage to become evil, we won't let it."

He smiled. "I know you won't."

The scene turned normal.

"Huh? What happened? Why am I on the bed?"

The princess was happy to have her normal friend back. "It worked! Now, come on! I'll explain everything later. But for now, we have some nightmare-busting to do. Equestria needs our help!"

He ran after his friend, saying "Coming, Slumber!"

* * *

"So basically to recap there is this nightmare pony creature name Tantabus, he has taken over the Crystal Empire, keeping the royals who traveled there in captivity, and now he's trying to find a way to free himself from the borders of the Crystal Empire so that he could come into the real world so that it actually becomes a total living nightmare!" Coco said all in one breath.

Aurora nodded. After recovering the five friends from there individual nightmares, Aurora brought them back to Canterlot to explain everything to them about what was going on. Crystine said, "But I don't understand why he hasn't escaped fully from the Crystal Empire yet. He got to us but why not the rest of the ponies?" "I've been wondering about that too and I have a theory." Aurora said, "See right now the Crystal Empire is in a living nightmare right now as we speak. Meaning that it's real and the ponies are not asleep." "How does that explain why he can't come here to make this place a living nightmare and how he only got to certain ponies like the eight of us?" Light said.

"I could explain how he got to the eight of us too. When I was training with my mom she explained how Tantabus can get to other ponies while confined in a certain area. If somepony dreams of somepony else for instance, if we appeared in the dream, he could easily get into our head." Aurora said, "But I can't figure out what is keeping Tantabus confined in the Crystal Empire."

"The Crystal Heart," Enchanter muttered and repeated. "The crystal empire... The crystal heart...That's it! It's what protects the empire from the cold and what must be keeping him in! The ancient crystal heart! Like how it keeps out other magic! Dad told me all about it."

"Can the Elements of Harmony work?" Mythic asked, "From what I heard, it's what put a stop to lots of threats of Equestria." "Well we can't use them without the barriers and well they're not all here," Crystine said. "Yeah the six went away for their annual friendship thing," Enchanter said. "Also the Elements of Harmony haven't been used in years!" Coco said.

"Light, I need you and Mythic to stay here and see over the kingdom and citizens. The rest of us can handle it." Aurora said. "What? I am not letting my little cousin go up against this monster without me." Light said. "But Light we can do this," Aurora said. Light was about to say something when Mythic placed his hoof on her. "Now Breezie we may not have a choice. Not only do we have to see over and protect the kingdom, but also the kids. Also, I knew a couple of teenagers who once took on the most powerful magical being at that time and ending up victorious." he said. "Who? Screwball and Mothball?" she asked. "Us too." he smiled. Light blushed as she laughed, "Oh duh. Can't believe I let that slip my mind. Well, then time sure does go by that sometimes you forget." Light sighed as she turned back to her cousin and her friends.

"Okay," she said. Aurora hugged Light. "I'll be okay, I promise," Aurora said. Pulling back she said, "Go get our family back." Aurora turned to her friends as she said, "Enchanter, take us there."

"Why am I always the one to do something small, huh?" Enchanter complained.

Everypony giggled.

Enchanter tried to clap his paws, hoping they were gone in an instant. But they were still at Canterlot. Coco nervously asked, "So I guess we're walking...?"

Crystine pushed her friends. "Why, Y'all gotta catch that there train if we're gonna do anything in this 'ere snow!"


	12. The Nightmare's Call Part 2

Aurora and Enchanter looked at the entrance of the empire as the princess gulped, "Woah. A lot different than what I remember." The six ponies stood side by side at the entrance. The entrance of the empire showed a ripple like a wall with a color of the night sky abyss.

"Guys are we ready for this?" Crystine asked, "I mean we're just a couple of seniors in high school."

"True but we're also the main 6, descended from some of the greatest heroes in Equestria who knows how to kick flank," Blitz said.

"Remember not only is some of our family members are in there but our friend too," Aurora said. She stuck her hoof out, "For Frosty." "For Frosty." each of them said putting there hoof and claw in, Enchanter seeing something behind, but managed to put his paw-like hoof in.

Looking at the entrance Blitz chuckled saying, "Ready to go into the unknown?" Looking at each other they said, "Let's do this." They all walked through the entrance to the Crystal Empire.

They all looked in confusion as they looked around the area. Everything seemed normal.

"What do we do?" whispered Willy.

"Let's just take a look around first," Aurora whispered back.

The six started to walk around trying to find any signs of their foe and ponies.

"Look over there," Coco said. A purple unicorn mare's back was turned to them.

"I think it's Starlight Glimmer," Blitz said. Approaching her Aurora asked, "Excuse me Starlight Glimmer? Are you okay or in danger of any sort?"

The mare turned to face the six ponies. "Welcome." she smiled, "I didn't know my name was known, then again when ponies want to experience true friendship my name is bound to go round."

At this, she said, "And I notice each of you have your own very unique cutie marks." "We were just here to help anypony," Aurora said motioning for her friends to slowly back away.

"Okay but if you ever want to experience true friendship, we can chat again." Starlight waved as the six ponies parted.

"I didn't know how scary a smile can be," Willy said. "I don't get it, what's her nightmare suppose to be?" Crystine asked.

1"How freaky!" Coco said, "It's almost as if her nightmare is she'll become a dictator again from an alternate timeline where we don't exist and our parents have different kids because this is an alternate-alternate timeline from an alternate possibility from the original show!"

They all turned to Coco with a questioning look. "You've been hanging around with Great Aunt Pinkie Pie lately haven't you?" Blitz said.

They then turned to Enchanter. "Hey, you okay there? You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm... I'm fine. It's just... my friend's mom used to live here long ago." Enchanter replied.

Crystine raised an eyebrow. "And that's a bad thing how...?"

He rolled his eyes. "You guys wouldn't get it."

"Back to topic. Aurora, how are we going to find Tantabus if his little minions are all around infecting these ponies?" Enchanter asked, still looking straight and scared.

"Well I bet you anything he'll be in the castle," she started, "But we first need to make sure the Crystal Heart is secured because the moment it's taken away, Tantabus will be free and will be almost impossible to stop."

"I think I see the Crystal Heart ahead but you're not going to like what you see Aurora..."

Getting closer to the Crystal Heart, Aurora gasped as she saw a pony. He caught sight of the six as he started to laugh.

"Well well well Aurora, it seems you decided to join the party. Tell me where's my lovely daughter?" Sombra stood beside the Crystal Heart as the six stood there ground.

"Uncle Sombra, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? All I want is the crystal." he hissed as he was about to grab it.

"But don't you want to get out of this nightmare!" Crystine called. "If you take that, then Equestria is doomed to live in a real nightmare forever!" Enchanter said.

"Nightmare? Who said this was a nightmare? This is who I truly am." Sombra said as he reached for the crystal.

"What do we do?" Willy said. "Stop him and get that nightmare out of him!" Aurora said as she said, "Let's fight!"

Enchanter growled as Sombra's bag disappeared.

Sombra scowled as he used his magic to hit Enchanter.

Crystine used her horns and fire breath to counter the spell.

While he was distracted, Blitz came behind him and kicked his jaw. Angry, the King pinned him against the ground.

"King Sombra don't do this! You're not evil!" he struggled as William came flying into his side.

Knocked off his hooves, Sombra said, "You ponies have no respect for your king. Let me help you!" He used his magic to make the six kneel down.

"And now if you don't mind, there's a Crystal Heart with my name on it," he said making his way towards the heart.

"Uncle Sombra, you can fight this! This isn't even what you're afraid of!" Aurora called.

This made him stop. He slightly turned his head. "You're so sure huh?"

He faced Aurora as he asked, "Then tell me little filly if you're so clever, what is my nightmare?"

Stuck in the position Sombra left the six in she said, "I know how close you and Aunt Celestia are. Your love is so dedicated."

Sombra felt his heart quicken as Aurora said, "Celestia is nowhere in sight, so my guess is your true nightmare is losing her and returning back to this."

Sombra's eyes twinkled as he let out a sound of pain. The green in his eyes lightened as he shouted, "I don't need Tia! All I need is the Crystal Heart!"

As Sombra wrapped his hoof around the heart he stopped for a moment to pause. He looked back at the reflection.

His angry glare left as it was replaced by a sadden look. The heart glimmered to reveal for a second to show his true self, him by Celestia's side, all while hugging their daughter. Sombra could feel a tear coming up as he looked back at the six ponies. They were still stuck from bowing to him, but Enchanter was then... gone? That made five...

He looked back at the heart as he scowled. "This will never happen again!" he shouted as he freed the six ponies.

Moving again, they watched as Sombra was surrounded by gold and returned back to normal.

Standing there he rushed saying, "Aurora!" Embracing his niece, he said, "I'm so sorry you had to see this."

"It's okay Uncle Sombra," Aurora said, "It's not your fault." Sombra glared as he said, "You're right. It's Tantabus."

"By any chance, your majesty do you know where he is?" William asked.

"Before he got us and corrupted us, he was in the castle throne room," he replied.

"Uncle Sombra, he's trying to escape out to the rest of Equestria and the Crystal Heart is what's in his way. Will you protect it while we go stop him?" Aurora asked. Sombra nodded as she said to her friends, "Come on!"

"Wait, where's Enchanter?" Aroura stopped in her tracks.

Crystine saw his hoofprints on the snow, leading to somewhere, but before she could see where it went, the snow fell down. "We'll have to go on without him!"

William fiddled with the door as he tried to open it. "Shoot," he said, "I can't get it open."

"Think you can get us in, Crystine?" Aurora asked. "I'll try," she said as she breathed fire. They all reappeared into a scary sight. The inside of the Crystal Palace seemed way more dark and grim then it should've.

"Follow me, I know where the throne room is," Aroura said.

They all walked cautiously around every turn and corner.

Crystine sighed as she said, "If I had to be honest with y'all, getting to see and go to prom is something I want the most."

"Yeah and graduation," Blitz said. The five lowered the heads a little as Aurora looked back at them.

"Come on you guys," Aurora said, "Don't be discouraged now. We're going to defeat him and before you know it we'll be at Prom, then graduating. We just got to chin up and look to the stars and no matter what happens, we're in this together!"

With small smiles and inspired, they went into a group hug. Suddenly a laugh filled the room. The six stood side by side as they tensed.

"Wouldn't you know it, six friends trying to match up against a being of pure shadow and nightmare." came a mocking voice, "How amusing."

"Tantabus," Aurora growled. "Show yourself, coward! I can take you!" Blitz shouted angrily.

Something swished behind them as he laughed, "Ah Blitzford, I take it your nightmare wasn't as pleasant when I visited your last dream?"

"What have you done with my family?" Aurora shouted in.

"And where's Frost Needleheart?" Coco added.

"Yeah." the six agreed.

"All these questions are so boring. Makes me a bit sleepy," he said.

Aurora noticed from the corner of her eye something move.

"Look out!" she cried as she used a spell to shield them all.

The gust of air bounced off. "It's going to take more than a group of misfits to stop me and my new recruits," he said as he disappeared.

"Come on, after him!" Blitz said as he started to go after him. Suddenly he smacked into something as he fell back for Crystine and Willy to catch him.

Looking up, they all felt a lump in their throats at the first bright thing they saw while here.

With flowing fire for hair, the mare laughed as she said,

"Aww, what's the matter kiddies, haven't seen royalty before?"

"Aunt Celestia, what has he done to you?" Aurora asked.

"What's he done to me?" she said in disbelief with a laugh,

"I don't see how this has anything to do with Tantabus. This was pure Daybreaker."

Coco had managed to roast a few marshmallows from the mane as she put them into her mouth.

She munched on them as she said, "Mmm, these taste amazing! That mane is a marshmallow roaster to-go!"

She scowled as she said, "Be gone, and out of my way or suffer my sun!"

"Not until we free you from this living nightmare," Aurora said.

"Then suffer the flamen hot of my sun!" she said as she breathed out a fire.

They all dodged out of the way in time. "We need to go after Tantabus," Blitz said.

"But my aunt needs help. We got to help free her." Aurora said.

"We can handle the Queen for you Aurora, you go after Tantabus," William said.

"But I can't just leave you guys," Aurora said.

Crystine dodged a shot from the alicorn as Coco went in to dump hot cocoa on the Queen's mane.

"It's alright sugarcube, we can handle this," Crystine said.

"And as soon as we finish up, we'll catch up with you!" Coco said from afar as Daybreaker gritted her teeth in anger.

Aurora let out a sigh as she said, "Okay!" The four started to keep Daybreaker busy as Aurora slipped pass to go after Tantabus.


	13. The Nightmare's Call P3, Caught

**Sorry, It was WAYYYYY too long.**

* * *

"...which is why I must get rid of you."

A voice was suddenly heard. "HEY! NOBODY, NOT EVER CONTROLLED PONIES, HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Suddenly, Frost was back to normal. "Huh?! Enchanter?"

Enchanter floated back to the ground. "You guys okay?"

Aroura rolled her eyes. "What took you so long?"

"Let's say I had a friend of mine drop by and help me protect the crystal heart."

A magic beam was then used to defeat the living nightmare, the empire back to normal.

Suddenly a bright light shined in the room as two ponies appeared. They walked over to Enchanter. "However you did it, thank you, dear Enchanter."

A gasp was heard from Flurry as she parted from her family.

The ponies in the room watched in utter shock as Flurry approached the two ponies.

The unicorn stallion cupped Flurry's chin as he said, "Oh Flurry, look at you. You're so beautiful."

"Most importantly Shining, she looks like a queen," the mare beside him said. Flurry had tears as she said, "Mom and dad?" They smiled back at her as she threw her hooves around them with a cry. "I've missed you both so much! And I've only had Thorax and my son ever since Lily..." she sobbed when Cadence said, "Hush now Flurry. It's okay we've been watching you."

"And don't worry about Flutterby Lily," Shining Armor said, "She is doing just fine."

"So she isn't..?" Flurry started until Cadence said, "We are only here for the time being. Just know we love you so much."

It was quiet from what they just witnessed. "Wow! So many surprises in one day!" Coco said breaking the silence. Everyone laughed as Aurora and Frosty went to their friends. They all smiled at one another as they went in for a group hug. They were there for a couple of seconds until Crystine realized, "You all do know that tonight is prom?" Pulling back they all looked at each other. "Well then, I guess we better get ready." Aurora chuckled.

* * *

"You really did an amazing job on this Crystine."

The five six ponies were gathered together as they admired the place. The cool crisp in the air, the northern light effect across the room, and the winter theme got a lot a praise.

"Well, before our little 'adventure,' I was inspired by our friend Frosty and the Crystal Empire!" Crystine said. "And these dresses and suits are super dupers amazing!" Coco chimed in, "Really go with each and one of our personalities!"

"Got to thank your Grandma for making this custom made tux Crystine. It's kind of hard to find a griffon suit." William said. "You have anything to say, Chance?" Umber asked. Everypony looked at the missing seat. "Chance?"

Enchanter didn't go to prom. He actually went on a day of his own.

"Six-thousand ninety-six, six thousand ninety-seven, six-thousand nin- Oh, I gotta start over!"

He heard a rustle in the bushes and loomed over his shoulder. "There you are? What kept you? I had to play by myself!"

Nindra refused to look at the prince. "M-mother kept me..."

 _"I know you've been seeing that prince."_ Gloomy's conversation with Nindra loomed over him.

 _"I deserve whatever punishment you give me, mother."_

 _"Punishment? Why? You did what you were told. That 'Enchanter' doesn't expect a thing!"_

 _"Well- What?"_

 _"Your mission will have to be canceled, however. Your next level of training will occur. Backstabbing."_

 _"I-i don't want to betray him! He's my f-friend and I-"_

 _She didn't need to say the rest._

 _"You do realize that I will know if you did it or not, correct? I have agents."_

 _She froze. "I... Okay, mom..."_

"Aw, it's okay! Anyways, I thought we could play dodgeball tonight!" he smiled.

They still didn't make eye contact. "Here, Nin. You can serve first!"

The ball hit the side of her face as she shot a faint chuckle.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You looked down, what's up?" He asked.

Nindra hesitated. "I don't think we can play dodgeball today, Chancy..."

Enchanter's smile wavered but stayed still as he made a white ball and sand appear. "Okay then. We'll play volleyball!"

He didn't get it, yet...

"I can't play with you anymore!"

Enchanter dropped the ball. "Nindra?"

"Y-you've become... annoying! I h-" She couldn't bare to say that word. "Why would I want to play with you? We were never meant to be friends!"

Enchanter stepped up to the filly. "That's the fakest evil expression I've seen my whole life! And I know what it's like to feel evil! Why are you lying to me?"

She couldn't do this! She'd never do this! If only she had never been caught, if she just had put on a... charade... That's it! Well, not specifically.

"Oh, so I'm automatically lying now?"

"Yes, you are!" Enchanter shouted.

"Hah! I got into a lot of trouble to _NOT GET CAUGHT,_ Enchanter! And my mom can even look through my memories and say to me that I've been caught, but she _DIDN'T_ "!

The colt raised an eyebrow. "Why are you making that expression?"

As she slightly winked at Enchanter, as he caught the drift, smirking, "Oh! Well! Then maybe, I'm bored of you!"

"I see! But then again, why would I be friends with a w-wimpy pegasus and nevertheless a..." He struggled to say the word, but finally, he uttered, "F-freak?"

Enchanter saw the fear in her eyes, doing this. He sympathized and ended the fake argument. "Then maybe, we should never see each other again!"

"F-fine with me!" Nindra slightly smiled, spreading tears of joy as she ran and ran.

* * *

 **Aw! Cute.**


	14. Five Years Later

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles!" Raspberry Pie exclaimed.

Enchanter blew out all of the 15 candles of the six-layered cake.

As he was about to take a bite, a magic surrounded it over to a baby girl.

"Song, really. I thought you hated chocolate cake?"

She just kept waving the slice around until Enchanter finally got it.

Everypony put their presents down until a cry was heard.

Zany raised an eyebrow. "Who's is that?"

Laughing, Sweetie Belle answered. "Mine."

"I got this!" Blizzard called.

The little hybrid sneezed ice-cold wind as Blizzard gave him milk. "I did not know he could do that. . ."

"Now Enchanter, you have to wake up early tomorrow for trying out your suit tomorrow." Twinkle said.

"But mommmm..." The prince groaned.

"No buts. Besides, Jewel is making it for you. Now you should open your presents."

"Fine."

* * *

Every birthday, the boys would stay over for a sleepover. Specifically Frost Needleheart, Enchanter Dracconequus Sparkle, Umbra Doo, Blitz Lane Dash, and Willy the griffon.

Eventually, Twinkle went to tell them to sleep.

"Psst. Is anyone awake?" Asked Frosty.

"Yep," William said.

"Who's ready for the gala?"

"I dunno, it can be pretty dull... but daddy and I will be there to shake things up a little bit!" Stated Enchanter.

"Well, me! It _is_ my first time! I want it to be my best night ever!" Willy said.

"How so? Finally gonna ask my sister to the dance?" Umbra asked.

"Huh?"

Frost rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard."

"Well, if it's SO easy, how come you haven't asked out Aroura yet?" Willy teased.

"Uh... uh... Not... ready...?- Well, Chance doesn't have a date either!" Exclaimed Frosty.

"Hey!" Enchanter said, offended.

Then a thunder-cracking sound boomed in Enchanter's room.

 _"_ _The night appears, the darkness reassured, you'll never put out this curse, you'll be stuck in this universe!"_

Enchanter rolled his non-stop eyes. "Dad, I know it's you. It's not scary, or funny."

The voice cackled. " _Don't make me get out the balloons!"_

Enchanter and Blitz hid, shrieking. "Good night!"

"What's so scary about balloons?" Frost and Willy asked.

The darkness answered their questions. Black shadows and laughing balloons appeared everywhere.

Everyone screamed in horror. "DAD, PLEASE STOP!"

In amusement, the room turned to normal.

"Kids never change. Sweet dreams, boys," Zany said, before falling asleep.

* * *

"Chance, are you asleep?" Willy asked.

Enchanter got startled. "GAH!"

"Shh!" Willy assured.

"Ugh, sorry. But not anymore because of _someone._ " Enchanter groaned, sitting up.

"Anyways, I have to tell you something, and you have to Pie Promise to keep it a secret."

He wearily made the gesture. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Willy checked on the other sleeping colts, then leaned toward Enchanter, whispering, "I wished that Coco would dance with me at the Gala."

"Well, about time you came clean!" Enchanter scoffed.

"You knew?" Asked Willy, surprised.

"Will, I'll give it straight to ya. Everypony knows. We see the way you look at her! That little pun you made, asking her to be your date at prom! And we're your _best friends_. Even if she rejects you, the eight of us are inseparable. What do you have to lose?"

The speech he made was so 'soft' and unlikely of him, even Enchanter _himself_ was shocked!

"Maybe you're right... But now, could you tell me your little secret?"

"W-what secret, Will?" Enchanter shuttered.

William pretended to think. "Maybe why you have _blueberry cotton candy_ on your window sill?"

The panicking prince made the food vanish from sight. "What blueberry swirl cotton candy?"

"One, I didn't say swirl. Second, do you think I'm that naive and stupid?" Willy said.

"Fine! But you have to promise too." Enchanter said, strictly.

He nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a feather in my eye!"

Enchanter was silent, raising an eyebrow.

"What? It's how my Aunt Gabby does it!"

He rolled his swirly eyes in amusement.

"Well... my 'friend' was separated from me not long from now, because her mother is very... demanding, and if she disobeys, she can use her powerful magic to drain him. Sometimes, I leave her favorite food, cotton candy, on the window sill so she can get it when my parents aren't awake."

"In your sleep? That stalker-ish." Willy gasped.

"Oh, I don't mind at all! It's the only way she can see me ever since she's learned how to levitate herself," Enchanter explained.

"Wait, what kind of pony is this again?"  
He hesitated. "...unicorn."

Willy had a blank face. "Now that's just wrong!"

"Oh, shush! Your crush isn't exactly normal _either!_ "

"Fair point. Now we should go to sleep in case your special somepony does come, which I don't think she'd want us to see her."

* * *

"What have we learned, dear Nindra?" Gloomy Desire said, in a dark, demanding voice.

"Love is a weakness, but we can also gain more power from things similar to love."

"Whom are our enemies?"

"The joy-filled ponies."

"What are you to do with those who are to stop you?"

"Dispose of their magic, even if they are generally weak."

"Excellent. Now go hunting, but remember. Show none mercy."

As she flew away from her 'new home,' the one in the enchanted cave, he passed by the abandoned cottage. It was like she forgot something important... As she then levitated herself into the air, she spotted an ice-rink lake.

Where she and Enchanter first met... Enchanter... Enchanter... Enchanter's birthday..! She had forgotten all about it!

As she quickly drained a random manticore, then spotted a flower bush. Enchanter's favorite flower, and his favorite color.

A True Blue. She levitated herself to the balcony of the smaller, but the still, tall castle, where lived Prince Enchanter.

He spotted the other colts. "Eek! Oh right. Sleepover."

She looked at Enchanter, who was resting peacefully. "...he's more enchanting than ever. ...Did I just make a pun?"

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the cotton candy and replaced it with the True Blue.

"Happy birthday, Chance."

* * *

 **...Um, next chapter?**


	15. Prepared

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So I can't even take a little bit of a sneak peek?" Aurora asked.

"No!" Shouted Umber.

"So... Chance," Frost said as he tied Enchanter's bow tie. Prince Frost was a busy royal, but he liked helping friends from time to time. "You sure there's not a certain somepony you'd be taking to the dance?"

He lowered his ears and sighed. "Not exactly. How about Aurora?"

Frost chuckled. "She's eager to see me, I presume."

"Zany, you sure this hair straighter works?!"

"Yes, why'd you ask?"

Lemon Drop grunted. "No matter how many times I... straighten... Archie Bust's mane, it always becomes curly again!"

Enchanter chuckled. "Then it runs in the family!"

"Oh, it's nothing." Umber chuckled.

Applespike raised an eyebrow. "What is nothing?"

Umber brushed his coat. "Just some split ends."

Zany chuckled. "We can always deal with it later."

Enchanter had an idea and pretended to panic and winked at the others. "SIR, YOUR DAUGHTER IS EVOLVED!"

He dropped down the suit roller. "My _daughter?_ Why didn't you say so?!"

Applespike rushed over to Umber, then looked back and fourth. "Are you two close?"

He blushed. "You could say that."

"Let's sally fourth to the gala."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Asked Crystine.

Jewel chuckled. "You know boys, they always try to impress the ladies!"

"Speaking of which, mom, are you sure you got all the knots untied?" Aurora asked.

"Still trying to impress the prince, I see? Yes, I did."

"I'm sure they'll come out soon enou..."

Coco lost her sentence as she caught sight of Willy, and rushed up to him. "You look amazing!"

He chuckled as the rest came down. "So do you."

Frost adjusted his suit as he bowed to Princess Aurora. "Ladies first."

"Oh, you." She smiled.

"Where's Twinkle?" Asked Zany.

"I believe she's doing the royal greetings this year." Jewel replied.

Enchanter opened the curtains. "Let's go see mom, then!"


	16. An Enchanting Gala

They walked up the steps. "Here are the tickets, _your majesty_."

Twinkle smiled as her friend Jewel kept acting as if she was a stranger, so she played along in amusement.

Scarlet peeked from behind the stairs. "Heya."

"Oh! Hello, long time no see!" Twinkle chuckled.

Blizzard and Sweetie Belle then walked in, giving a ticket.

"Blizzard? Is that you?" Scarlet questioned.

"Scarlet! Oh, it's been so long!" Blizzard said, walking up the steps and hugging her with his big claw,

"You've... grown," Scarlet exclaimed, shocked.

"What did you expect? I'm most likely a talking bear."

"Yeah... Well, I'm going to get ready," the white creature proclaimed.

Scarlet couldn't really believe it was the pup she had taken care of... It seemed like just yesterday she had found him in an icy-cold blizzard a few weeks after Discord turned into stone for the first time.

Twinkle then saw Light.

The doors open for Sombra, Celestia, and Light to come through. Light rushed towards Twinkle, embracing her. "So how do you feel about running the Gala again?" Light said pulling back.

Twinkle rubbed the back of her head. "A bit more calm this time!"

"Great!" Light said. Twinkle gave a small nod as Celestia said, "You better go and get yourselves ready. It won't be long 'till everypony arrives, and isn't that Enchanter with his friends?"

Enchanter, William, Aroura, Crystine, Coco, Umber, Blitz, and Frost walked through the door with their parents.

It went from Frost, Flurry, and Thorax;

Umber, Coco, Dinky, and Cinnamon Stick;

Blitz, Lightning, and Soaring (Cloud Lane);

William was walking behind the twins;

Of course, Crystine already walked up with her parents,

But last and not least, Enchanter walked up the steps with Zany.

Twinkle smiled. "You two look amazing."

"Oh, glad it was worth three hours of just trying to get me ' _perfect_ ,' DAD," Enchanter complained.

"It paid off, didn't it?" Zany joked.

They walked up the stairs, Twinkle greeting everypony else.

* * *

"Bạn đã thay đổi cuộc sống của tôi!"

Scootaloo was singing a song, finishing.

Willy had stopped dancing as he caught the sight of Coco.

"She looks... Beautiful..." Willy said, Enchanter looked at Umber on the other side, as their plan was about to begin.

Enchanter used his left hind leg to push Willy on his flank, sliding him into Coco, when the same time, Umber used a feather to make his twin sneeze, "Achoo!" all the way into Willy.

"Coco!"

"Willy?"

"Uh, well..."

Willy looked at his chaotic friend as Enchanter mouthed, " _Go for it,_ dude _!_ "

"You look... pretty."

Coco blushed. "You too... Well, handsome."

"D-do you want to go to Gala together? I mean, we're already here, but..."

"I'd love to!" Coco squealed.

Umber wheezed. "It actually worked."

"Umber, with a little bit of pride and positivity, anything's possible," Enchanter joked.

"Point taken. I'm gonna get some cider if ya don't mind."

As he walked, Blitz came over to him. "Hey Chance, I got Aurora and Frost together."

"Nice."

Blitz raised a slight eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

"See for yourself," Enchanter pointed.

Blitz chuckled as he spotted Umber and Crystine talking. "Wow. If _we_ had special someponies, this really would be an _eventful evening_."

A white figure then approached the two. "May I have this dance, sir?"

It looked like a young mare, about Enchanter's age.

"Me?" Enchanter asked.

"Of course."

Blitz then nudged his friend. "Go on, I'll be fine."

He looked at the pony. "Sure..."

As they danced, there was something oddly familiar.

"Have we met before?"

"We may have crossed paths a few times. I know who you are, though."

"Really?"

"You're Prince Enchanter. Son of Queen Twinkle and King Zany. More to that, a descendant of the lord of chaos."

"Was it the eyes?"

"More rather the majestic wings."

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, it was the red and blue hypnotizing eyes."

"Oh, you're full of those, aren't you?"

She chuckled. "Maybe."

"Did we meet in school or something?"

"I was homeschooled."

 _Wait a minute... I need to be sure,_ Enchanter thought.

"What's your name? And be honest with me."

"If I told you, it'd be an 'enchanting' myth, wouldn't it?" she joked around.

 _I remember that pun..._

As he looked into her eyes while dipping her down, they flashed, for a second turning into bat-pony eyes, the color white, as well as her cutie mark, which was faintly smudged.

"Nindra?"

"I can't fool you, can I?"

"Everypony havin' a nice evening?" Blizzard announced.

Everypony cheered.

Sweetie Belle chuckled. "Now, now, grab your darling for a slow-dance."

Applespike and Jewel pulled close. "Like old times."

" _I know that face, strange but it seems... Younger and kinder, that holds all my dreams._ " Sweetie Belle started.

"...I got your flower." He smiled. "It was nice."

" _Would you really stand there a whisper from me, but somehow be so far away?,_ "

Nindra was in the trance of the stallion in front of him.

"In eyes once familiar, too pure to be true... With so many words left to say...!"

Enchanter remembered all the memories they shared together and smiled while dancing to the soft melody.

" _How at last I'd find you, The missing part of me..._ "

Nindra felt that weird feeling again, but it felt nice.

" _There in that voice, traces of you..._ "

Zany then saw his son dancing. "Is that a... girl? My boy would never step to such low standards!"

"Let it go, they're only dancing," Twinkle assured him.

"I know, it's just... there's something I just can't get right about that young mare..."

Zany would watch them further.

" _Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea!_ "

Gracefully, ponies saw them dance in the air.

Sweetie Belle and Blizzard Winter saw the two, singing the next verse gracefully.

"I see those eyes, torturing me... can any of us ever be free?"

They weren't even aware they were floating six feet above the air.

Nindra looked down, giving a shocked look.

"Sorry, I can't help myself sometimes," apologized Enchanter.

" _How can you stand there? A whisper from me?_ "

As Enchanter pulled her from a dip, their eyes are locked, only the voices of Sweetie and Blizzard.

" _Yet, somehow, be so far away?"_

"I missed you," Enchanter said, in an innocent voice. "Me too," Nindra replied.

" _And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?_

 _With so much lost?_

 _With so much broken?_

 _ _With so much damaged?__

 _There are no words left to say...!_ "

Nindra looked into Enchanter's swirly eyes, as he looked into hers.

She realized that Enchanter was leaning in. She could've drained him up completely if they had kissed. "How about we go talk outside?"

The two dropped down to the ground and went outside.

"Aw, it's nice that Chancy found a nice mare," Twinkle smiled.

"Well is _she_ nice?! Do we even know anything about this mare?! WHO IS THAT MARE?!"

"Zany, sweetie, I think they want to talk alone." Twinkle protested.

"I need answers, first!"

* * *

"Ok, I don't think anyone will find us behind here," Nindra said, dodging behind a rose bush and tree.

As she looked back, she was tackled by Enchanter. "Where have you been all these years?!"

"Can I breathe?" Nindra asked, choking.

"Oh! Sorry," Enchanter pushed away awkwardly.

"Mom barely lets me out of the new cave we have now, and when I even _tried_ to escape, she had me locked in my room because she could absorb by herself," Nindra explained.

"Then how did you even manage to get here?"

"There are lots of magical and enchanted things for me to get here," She again explained. "Gave me an excuse to see you again."

"Why are you disguised?"

"Didn't want your dad to see me."

"Well, I'm happy to see you."

A few fireflies appeared; Of course, neither of them noticed nor minded.

He thought of something. "Nindra, I want to see the _real_ you. Please?"

"...Well, just for you."

As her horn glowed an aqua-blue, a firey light glowed, her turning to herself.

Enchanter looked at the pony a few centimeters taller than him, dark coat, and a paw on her left front hoof.

"You've... grown," Enchanter gazed.

Zany finally found them in secret, and when he got a good look at the mare, he was in shock.

He knew that his son was clever, and thought that he would do the smart thing and run away, but instead, he attempted to make eye contact!

It raged him that fire literally burned in his eyes.

"YOU!" Zany shouted.

"Dad, no!" Enchanter called, trying to stop his father.

"I TOLD YOU VERY DIRECTLY TO STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

Many ponies and creatures rushed over to the garden. "What's all this noise?"

Zany held her by the tail. "BUT HERE YOU ARE, JUST WAITING TO SUCK HIM DRY, IS THAT IT?!"

"Please, s-sir, I can explain!"

"Dad, please put her down! She means no harm, I swear!" Enchanter pleaded.

"Stay back, Chance. This freak has consumed you long enough."

"Daddy, what do you mean...?" Enchanter asked.

In realization, he knew what he was going to do. Zany powered up his magic, ready to blast.

Without thinking, he blasted his father into a wall. "Dad, don't!"

Crying in pain, Zany's magic released, making Nindra drop.

"Nindra, run! Get out of here, before it's too late!"

Nodding, she teleported to the nearest spot to heal.

"Zany! Are you okay?" Twinkle asked.

Enchanter looked at his friends, then back at his parents, biting his lip.

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do, young man."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ:**_

 **Ok, people who are gonna say, "Noooo Enchanter doesn't have that cutie mark," or "Enchanter falls with Crystinee,"**

 **I. DON'T. CARE.**

 **Listen, this is not Snoopy's fanfiction, it's MINE. You hear me, haters?!**

 **I made a different cutie mark for Enchanter to ASSURE you, this is a DIFFERENT. FREAKING. UNIVERSE. You GOT IT?**

 **Okay, I'm done raging, moving onnnn!**

 ** _Not very important:_**

 **Song was "I Know Those Eyes"**

 **Yes, they're basically switching the roles.**

 **Yes, Enchanter's the innocent one.**


	17. Fights To Friendship

Lemon Zest trotted over and saw her friends, Rivet Dash, Flame, and Galaxy.

"What are you guys doing in front of this door?" Lemon asked.

"Uncle Zany's shouting at Chance," Rivet explained.

"He's still at it? How long has it been?"

Galaxy tapped her chin. "Two hours, fifty-six minutes and ten seconds. Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen..."

"She gets it, Gal." Flame rolled his eyes.

"Can I hear?" Lemon stepped forward.

* * *

"It's not like i'm an unreasonable father, Enchanter. I've let you stay up late, I've let you make mischief, bend reality. Heck, I've let you take risks, or eat dessert before dinner!"

He looked at his son. "I never ask for much! But the one thing I tell you _NOT_ to do..."

"Dad, you don't understand." Enchanter protested.

"Did you know who that mare was?"

"I..."

" _DID_ YOU?!" Zany snarled.

"Yes..."

He sighed. "How long have you been seeing that mare?"

He hung his head.

"That...thing is dangerous!"

"Dad, she's not like that!"

"WELL, LIKE MOTHER, LIKE DAUGHTER!"

"Why won't you at least give her a single chance?!"

"She's playing you! Might as well just give up on trying to protect her because she'll just stab you in the-"

"DAD, I _LOVE_ HER!"

There was a gasp from Twinkle, while Mythic whispered to Light, "Well, ain't this familiar?"

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"Who's to say you're right?!" Enchanter shouted, ratowardswords the door.

"Enchanter Draconequus Sparkle! I'm not done with you here!"

"Then I am!" Enchanter said, slamming the door open, Lemon and Flame getting squished.

As he didn't care, he ran to who-knows-where.

"Zany, you may have been a bit hard on him." Twinkle comforted her husband.

"But-...You may be right... But how can we know?"

"Everyone deserves a chance. Even the despicable ones."

"You're right... I should go talk to her."

"Give her some time, sweetheart," Twinkle suggested.

* * *

He didn't know where to go. He went to his sanctuary. His first instinct was to sob in his paw.

Last night would've been perfect, if it wouldn't been for when his father messed it up. It was a matter of time before he found Enchanter.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Sooner than he thought.

"Go away!" Enchanter shouted.

"Huh?"

He looked up to see Nindra.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry, thought you were dad. We got into a little fight..."

"I guess that's _my_ fault..." she said, sitting.

"No, I was the one who asked you to turn into yourself. I'm also the person who shot him into a wall."

"Well, other than problems, how have things been?"

"Good...?" He sniffed, but smiled. "I have a baby sister now."

"A _sister_?" She asked.

"Mm-hmm. She's the most troublesome alicorn baby you'll ever see, honestly."

Did Enchanter just say _alicorn baby?_

"Can he do chaos like you?"

"Yeah! When he gets older, I'll teach him everything he needs to know!"

"Well, how old is she now?"

"Six months."

As everything went silent, Enchanter leaned in. "What are you doing?" The batpony unicorn questioned.

"What does it look like?" Enchanter said, leaning in.

"Chance, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"I could suck all of the power in you, without even wanting to!" Nindra exclaimed.

"Fine, you make a point..."

"I'm just what your father says, Chance," Nindra said.

"If you're just what my father says, why haven't you left me dry yet?" He asked.

Nindra didn't know how to respond to that. Because I don't want to hurt you? Because I can't stop thinking about you? Because... Because...?

"Because you're the only friend I ever had..." Nindra proclaimed.

"You should go home... Your parents are waiting." Nindra stood up.

"Nindra, wait!" Enchanter called.

She looked back, coldly.

"Will... will I get to see you again?" He pleaded.

"It's best that we never meet again. It's for your own good, Chance."

As Nindra did what seemed like disappear, Enchanter was heartbroken.

Though, she was right about one thing. He had to go home.

* * *

"Any sign of him?" Zany asked.

"No. We've looked everywhere," Applespike proclaimed.

"If only he would just appear out of thin air, that would be great!" Jewel said.

Enchanter appeared, in the middle of the friends.

"Ooh! Cool trick, Jewel! I want a dozen donuts, please!" Blueberry joked.

Prism rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do with these triplets?"

"Where have you been, young man?! We've been worried sick!"

"I... was just getting some... air. I'll... see you tomorrow."

"Actually I wanted to tal-" Zany started, but then was cut off.

"I'll see you _tomorrow._ " He demanded.

"But- I'm your father. Did you just tell me what to do, or dare turn your back on me?!"

"Let it go, honey. It's been a long night." Twinkle said.

* * *

Crystine, Willy, Blitz, Coco, Umber, and Aurora were standing outside of Enchanter's room. There was sobbing inside.

Coco nudged her brother. "Go ahead. Knock!"

"No! _You_ knock!" Umber protested.

"Fine; Willy, you knock!" Coco demanded.

Willy jumped in a startle. "I'm not crazy enough to see Chance in _that_ state!"

Crystine rolled her eyes. "Darlings, I'll go. I am his best friend, after all."

They nodded as the dragon knocked. "Chance? You in there?"

Enchanter snarled. "Go away! I want to be alone!"

"It's me, Stine! Please?"

There was a long pause. "Just you, okay?"

She walked in, closing the door. Crystine hopped onto the bed. "You okay there?"

Enchanter snapped. "Do I _look_ okay to you?!"

"Jeez, I was just asking!" Crystine surrendered.

"Sorry, I just... had a bad day," he admitted.

"Well, I could understand since..." Crystine hesitated.

He raised an eyebrow. "Since what...?"

"Since... The troublesome four said... Well, mostly Galaxy said... You were... dating your dad's enemy's daughter. Correct?"

"Yeah... It's true."

"Don't worry, even if things _do_ get out of hoof, claw, wing, or whatever, we'll be together."

He smiled. "You're the best friend _anypony_ could _ever_ ask for."

"It's my turn to look, sis!"

"Nuh-uh!"

The two chuckled as they opened the door. "Spying again?"

Aroura sighed. "I tried to snap them out of it."

* * *

Walking in, Nindra had a shaded face.

Gloomy looked over her shoulder. "Ah, Nindra. What did you learn today?"

"I don't want to be a part of this anymore," she growled.

"What did you say...?"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS ANYMORE, MOTHER!"

"How _dare_ you?! My own daughter!" Gloomy Desire snarled.

"Admit it! All I was good for was being your puppet, doing your work! Nobody will care because I'm an 'innocent filly!'"

"So maybe that's true, what about it?" Gloomy Desire felt an anger inside her, breaking her daughter's horn off.

"Do whatever you want to me! Just leave that family, heck, EVERYBODY alone!"

"They've made you soft. If I cannot get the information from you, I can just go straight to the source."

In realization, she gasped. "N-no! Don't hurt him!"

"Then tell me what I need to know."

Nindra sighed in defeat.

* * *

 **Lemon Zest is Raspberry and Lemon Drop's daughter,**

 **Rivet Dash is Kicks and Prism's son,**

 **Flame is the son of...Uh... He was adopted...by Mythic and Light. Don't judge me! Yes, they're old enough!**


	18. Betryal Began

Enchanter grabbed his sister out of her crib and walked to the living room.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Enchanter?" Twinkle said, looking up from her book.

"Can I take Song out for a walk? We both need some air. I'll be home before dinner, promise."

Twinkle smiled. "Of course, honey."

Zany looked at Enchanter. "Chancy, I want to talk with you about somet-"

"Not now, _dad._ " Enchanter coldly turned his back on his father and flew out the door.

The stallion sighed. "That's the fifth time he's ignored me this whole week."

Twinkle tried to comfort her husband. "He'll come around in time. Just like Screwball did for _your_ father."

Zany raised an eyebrow. "So you're just going to bring that up today of all days? I suddenly have a feeling this just keeps repeating over and over again until the end of generations."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop hanging out with the pie triplets."

* * *

As Enchanter was playing charades with Song on a bench, Cystine came over. "You always gotta throw the ball far?!"

As she levitated the ball, she spotted her friend. "Enchanter, darling! How nice to see you on this bright day! Also considering you hate the sun... May I ask why are you here?"

"Oh, heya Crystine," Enchanter waved, "I just needed some air... But certainly not some light."

"I understand, sugarcube."

"CRYSTINE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD THE BALL!" Complained Umber, on his second sugar rush.

Crystine groaned. "Coming, darling! Bye, Chancy."

He waved goodbye, but he noticed Song was missing.

He flew up from the bench and saw Song above him. "Come back here, you little rascal!"

As they played 'Chase,' he caught her in the Everfree forest. "Got you!"

As Enchanter landed, he felt a weak balance in his body... As if his magic was sucked out from his very being.

Wait a minute...

"Show yourself! You can't hide forever, _Gloomy Desire!_ "

A laugh came out of the bushes. "I admit, you're smart as your mother. But as slow as your father. Took you a while to figure out I was actually here."

He tried to blast the mare, but a flower crown appeared on her head. "What?!"

"Oh, I am the new ruler of Equestria after all..."

She lifted the colt into the air. "Silly little child! I've stolen half of your magic! Not that there was much left to absorb," she said, dropping the colt after absorbing more magic.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Haven't you guessed? My daughter, from day one, has been stealing your magic, along with some of your friends too, naive little pony!"

"No... Nindra would never... She..." Enchanter stammered.

"Cares for you? Please! She's only cared about her mummy, who knows best," Gloomy laughed.

"I..."

She used her magic to carry Song, but as she looked back, Enchanter had teleported away, with a huge explosion.

"That brat...! No matter, I already have what I need." The mare walked away.

As Enchanter appeared into a grass field, he couldn't even stand. Weak, he collapsed to the ground, helpless.

Enchanter looked at a paw, that then stepped near him. He looked up to see a unicorn with a broken horn.

The glance from Enchanter could already predict what he was thinking, then Nindra raised an eyebrow. "So do you really believe my mother?"

"You betrayed me," He stammered.

She smirked. "Do you really think I'd do any of that?"

He growled. "I still don't-"

Surprisingly, although the case of Nindra's broken horn, she put Enchanter on her back, putting a small memory spell, only to forget this conversation. She sadly wasn't able to erase Desire's words.

* * *

"Wait, what?!"

"My children are in the Everfree Forest?!" Twinkle fretted.

"Alone?!" Zany continued.

Crystine, Umber, Coco, Willy, Blitz, and Aroura had just finished explaining that there was a chaotic explosion in the Everfree Forest and heard an oddly familiar sneeze, most likely from Song.

"We have to go find her," Zany called, but then some sort of shield blocked the way.

He spotted... her.

"Gloomy Desire! Where is my son?! I _know_ you have something to do with this, I just don't know what!"

She smirked. "He's alive, I assure you."

He growled, charging, but Gloomy held up Song. "Dada!"

He saw this and stopped. "We wouldn't want an innocent foal to get hurt, would we?"

"My baby!" Twinkle cried, then her motherly instincts kicked in. "You dare threaten us? If you hurt a _single_ child in this room, I'll-"

As she sucked the magic from the alicorn, she gave an annoyed look. "Wouldn't dream of it. But I'll just take some samples."

She took the magic from everypony in the room, sprouting wings and a colored mane.

"Oh, it goes my way? I like it," She chuckled.

Everyone weak, she put the ponies in cages.

She teleported to somewhere deep in the mountains. The frozen kingdom. Which was once hers...

Flipping the pages of a spell book, she blasted the ice as mind-controlled ponies fell back down to the ground, ready to obey her every command.

"Equestria will fall to _me_!"

* * *

 **Yeah uh, despite my efforts... It's short. FORGIVE ME, PLEASE.**


	19. Love Prevails

Nindra kept pacing around, angerly.

"I gotta find a safe place! Who knows what might be lurking around...?" She started but gazed at the timberwolf looming above her, gulping.

"HEY! Back off!" A voice shouted.

The timberwolf looked around but still attempted to attack Nindra and Enchanter.

The creature who looked like a colt zebra, claws on what should be his hooves. "I said..."

The colt roared at the timberwolf, breathing fire along with a gigantic sound which could be heard all the way from Canterlot. "Back off!"

Nindra was stunned. "Whoa. Are you... okay?"

The colt turned around, facing the unicorn. "Yup! I was merely born this way, champ!"

Nindra followed the colt into a tree. "You... trust me? Even though I have a paw of a manticore and I'm a powerful bat-pony unicorn?"

"Uh-huh!" He said, opening the door to the inside which had a cauldron in the middle. "Name's Bakora. And besides, we hybrids have to stay together!"

She looked at the zebra's claw. "So you're a hybrid too."

Bakora rolled his eyes. "Of course I am! Half-dragon, half-zebra..."

Nindra paused, looking at Bakora with wide eyes.

He hesitated, biting his lip. "It's complicated."

Nindra went over to Enchanter, Bakora following. "What caused his pain?"

She bit her lip. "My... mom."

Bakora went to the cauldron. "I'll make some soup."

A few minutes later, he went to Enchanter. "Tilt his head, will you?"

Nindra obeyed, tilting Enchanter's head. Bakora slowly poured the soup into the stallion's mouth.

Nindra then rested Enchanter's head on the pillow, sighing. "Please be alive," Nindra whispered to Enchanter as Bakora smirked.

"I'm surprised you'd do something like this."

Nindra sighed. "I just can't hurt Enchanter like I'm supposed to!"

The zebra put a hoof on the unicorn's shoulder. "You're in love."

She raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Love is the most powerful form of magic there is. That is what you're experiencing."

Nindra sighed. "That's what he said to me. But... my father didn't exactly have a heart, nor does my mother show it, so why should I?"

"How about you get me some ingredients, Nindra?"

"But you didn't answer my quest- Oh, nevermind."

* * *

As Enchanter gained consciousness, he remembered. An unpleasant meeting with Gloomy Desire, ignoring his father, his little sister getting taken...

Wait a minute...

"Song..." Enchanter murmured.

"It is okay, Prince Enchanter. You are safe," came a male voice.

Enchanter slowly opened his eyes, seeing his old friend. "Bakora...? How did I get here?"

"It is great to see you awake. For I ran into one of your closest friends, and they brought you here."

Enchanter lit up. "Really? Who? Crystine? Aurora? Blitz? The twins?"

"Actually, it was-" he began to say but was cut off as the door creaked open.

"Hey Bakora, I think these are what you asked for!" Nindra called.

" _YOU!_ "

Nindra's ears folded down at the shout, but then unfolded and her eyes widened at the sight of Enchanter. "You're awake, thank goodness!"

"How could you let _her_ in here?! Do you know who that is?!" Enchanter accusingly said at Bakora.

Bakora raised an eyebrow, then said, "She is who saved your life."

"Save my life, my hoof! What, miss trickster? Didn't want to lose your prime source of magic?!"

Nindra frowned, while Bakora was confused. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Your mom told me _everything_! I trusted you! I thought you were my friend, but I guess not!" Enchanter snarled.

"I can explain, Chance..." Nindra attempted.

"NO! And, you don't deserve to call me 'Chance!' Only my friends call me that. And you are _not_ my friend!" Enchanter said, standing up as Nindra was heartbroken.

"Enchanter, please, you have to rest," explained Bakora.

"I will not be in the same room with _her_!" He scowled, rushing out the door. It didn't matter to him _where_ he was going, it just matters _where_ he was. Yet, his heart told him to go back, but he didn't know whether to trust his heart anymore.

Of course, eventually, he ran out of breath.

He cried, "This is my fault, if I had never gone with her this could all be normal! I could be with dad, mom, Song..."

The guilt of losing his little sister loomed over him. The poor infant had done nothing, but she paid for his actions.

"No, no! This is all Nindra's fault! She betrayed me!"

But if that was the case... Why did he feel so guilty at how hurt she had looked when he had rushed out? Why had she brought him to Bakora and not just leave him weak and alone?

...Why did the thought of her still make his heart ache?

"I don't know what to think anymore!" Enchanter cried, burying his face in his hooves.

Looking at Enchanter with sad eyes, Nindra so badly wanted to wrap herself around him and assure him everything was alright, even if it wasn't. Even so, he had every right to be upset at her.

She had to tell him how she felt, but... how?

Then she recalled the night of the Grand Galloping Gala. That song... It described their relationship in a way... She had to try and begin to sing.

Coming out of the bushes, she started:

" _When now, my heart beats faster... And my mind is racing..._ "

Enchanter's ears flicked up as she began to sing.

" _All the feelings come back to life..._ _"_

He wanted to run, but his heart kept him there.

" _Younger and kinder, you hold all my dreams. Oh,_ c _an you stand there, a whisper from me? Still being so far away..."_

Enchanter gave a confused look, troubled by why she was singing, but it was a decent voice.

"In eyes _once familiar, So pure and true, we have so many words left to say!_ " She sang, this time with more passion.

She held out her hoof, her other paw on the ground. Enchanter turned away, but this pony will not leave without a fight, a determination within her.

" _Our h_ _ope prevails, the truth revealed, calls the heavens above!"_

Enchanter turning around again, Nindra held out her hoof again, this time Enchanter had let her touch him.

" _But like a thief, it brings me grief, the words have led your thoughts astray..."_

Enchanter saw that this song was about what happened today: Gloomy telling what Nindra had done, but was she the one who had done it?

" _Some do play tricks, some are confused, but your friends are not long gone._ " Nindra smiled, dancing with Enchanter a bit.

 _Is... is she telling the truth?_

" _Dread but bold, you'll find a story told, by those you trust, ones you love, and did we really move on?"_

Nindra found that there was music playing in the scene. No doubt, Enchanter was doing this.

" _So when you stand there, a whisper from me, I know that I'm in... That I'm in love with you..._ "

Her hoof went over her mouth, realizing what she just said. But she kept dancing.

Nindra looked into his swirly red and blue eyes. They sang the last verses together.

 _"I know those eyes, though they're torturing me, now both of us can finally be free!_

 _You can stand there, a whisper from me, but I will never be long gone."_

 _" _Now the truth seems oh, so true...__

 _Now all is found,_

 _Now all not broken,_

 _We'll never be damaged..._ "

There was a feeling within Enchanter. Those words were so passionate, no creature, not even someone with no heart, could ever fake.

"Together _for eternity._ "

She gave a soft smile. "Chance, I love you."

Enchanter couldn't help but contain his emotions any longer, rushing into Nindra's embrace.

* * *

 **Note to self: No more OCs... Nah, i'm fine.**

 **Btw, I added my own little twist to the song. Obviously.**


	20. All For One

"I never wanted a part of mom's plan," Nindra explained.

They were sitting at a table, Nindra and Enchanter across from Bakora, their hooves intertwined.

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have been powerless..." Nindra regretted.

Enchanter held her hoof tight. "I'm okay, though. It's going to be alright."

"But it's _NOT_ alright! You're not 'okay!' Heck, you could've been killed if I hadn't-" She stopped at the shocked faces of the colts. Sighing, she sat back down. "Sorry, it's just..."

"Don't worry. I know where you're coming from," smiled Enchanter.

She sipped her tea. "Only half of what mother said was true. I was supposed to dispose of you, or at least drain your magic dry. But you were so precious to me, I couldn't bring myself to do it. After the Gala, I refused to be a part of mother's scheme, so she threatened to hurt you. Knowing this, I had to tell her. Either way, you'd almost die."

"Funny," Enchanter thought, "You mention draining me of my magic, but there's an even stronger one inside me."

"You do... I don't understand how that's... possible!"

Bakora smirked. "Maybe you should've listened more closely."

"What else do you know about your mother's plan? Why is she doing this?"

"Revenge on your parents, for all I know! And her plan is to get all the magic in Equestria, including your friends and family."

He gasped. "Then we have to leave, and NOW!"

Before Enchanter could rush out the door, a magic surge grabbed his tail. "You're not prepared yet, nor well rested."

"I guess you're right..."

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll make a tent outside to rest my head."

"Where will I...?" Nindra asked, but then looked at Enchanter. Bakora smirked, as they began to catch the drift.

"Perhaps snuggling won't be a problem?" Enchanter stammered.

As they went onto the mattress, Enchanter leaned in. Seeing this, Nindra put her hoof to his snout. "Not today."

"Fine..."

Nindra sighed. "I... never really thanked you."

"For what?"

"It doesn't seem like it, but for... everything."

There was another silence. "I miss my family, and my friends." The chaotic pony admitted.

"It's going to be alright, but now we need to rest."

"I love you," Enchanter said.

She sighed, drifting off to sleep. "I love you too."

* * *

Enchanter slowly opened his eyes, seeing the empty spot beside him. "Nindra?"

He spotted a note. _Gone for a little while. Summon me if i'm not back by evening, please. Nindra._

Sighing, she walked over to Bakora. "Could you...?"

He poured dust into his cauldron. "I'll do my best for you, old friend."

As they looked inside, they saw black smoke, then realized it was Gloomy Desire and her army.

The mare cackled, standing in front of trapped ponies.

Aurora and Crystine woke up, finally seeing the mare...

Crystine struggled to stand up, grunting, "You... won't get away with this!"

Agreeing, Aurora stood up. "Yeah, that's right; Chance's still out there!"

The mare laughed, her face in a mischevious grin. "Oh please, I drained his life into nothing! Not surprised if one of the timberwolves had him for a snack."

Gasping, the girls cornered themselves.

"Now..." She snarled at the growling Zany, and Twinkle whom stood her ground, "What shall I do with you two?"

He gasped as the image disappeared. "No! They're going to hurt my friends, family, or do even worse!"

"Then we have to go, now!" The zebra said, following the chaotic pony racing out the door.

* * *

Nindra slowly looked, seeing the frozen kingdom. "So this is mother's home she never told me about."

Sighing, he walked in, putting on a mask that every other servant had.

The guards did not appear to be suspicious, which was a great relief to Nindra, but the most difficult part of the task was yet to come. She took the passage to the lower level of the castle where the nursery was. She immediately caught sight of the pink foal lying in a cocoon-shape cradle. Despite the number of guards surrounding her, the infant was laughing and clapping her hooves while the ponies were absorbing her magic.

"Ahem?" She asked.

The nurses turned to the masked unicorn. "Her majesty wants the child to be taken to her. To show off to the king and queen."

One tilted his head and asked, "Where is the princess, we didn't see her locked in her cage."

Ears flicking down, she explained, "She was... with mo-" she covered her mouth, realizing her mistake.

The guards pointed their sharp spears to unmasked Nindra. "Nice try, Nindra!"

She grabbed the little pink infant but saw the gates were now locked.

"Stay where you are." Her brother said.

"Copper..." she looked up, eyes widening.


	21. Extraction

Gloomy first shot a ray of magic at the 'queen'. Twinkle cried out as Gloomy slowly extracted magic from her.

"Twinkle!" Shouted Zany.

"Gloomy Desire," Zany cried, "Stop this! You want me!"

She stopped and threw the alicorn on the ground in chains. Then zooming towards Zany, "Yes. After all... _you_ didn't return my love!"

"I did move on!" she cried, "I met a manticore named Aspect and I had _s_ _uspected_ we fell in love."

She shot a ray at the stallion as he ducked for cover. "I was happy with him! Except, when I told him I was expecting his child, he just... just... left!"

"No note, no anything! I didn't know where he left!"

Pinning him down she cried, "I wouldn't have had to have _another_ heartbreak if you had just returned my love! And now I shall make you go through the heart break, I went through!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE, GLOOMY DESIRE!"

Just as she was about to strike, she felt something hit her back.

She turned around to see a angered Prince Enchanter, Bakora running to him

"Chance!" His parents called out.

She scowled, "You're a huge thorn in my side, _Prince._ "

"You have caused pain long enough. I'm ending this!" Enchanter assured, shooting a beam of heat.

"It seems you have grown stronger since I sucked the magic out of you. How could you have possibly have gotten some back?" she asked.

He used his magic to turn the ground into lava. "You took me for granted, it seems!"

She blasted the ground to normal. "We don't have to do this, you see?"

Enchanter paused. "What?"

"I will leave your family alone, you could have my daughter, you could get back at those who have mistreated you in the past, and I could rule!"

He snarled as he powered his magic, lifting the mare off the ground and face-to-face with him. "Never."

His five best friends spotted the recognizable blue pegasus, determined to help. Grunting, they magically walked through the bubbles, bound by friendship.

Enchanter caused bombs to hit her in all directions. Gloomy growled as she got hit.

"Had enough?"

"That's it!" she cried. She turned to Song and grabbed her. "This is what happens when ponies get in my way!" She made appear a hammer and smashed the foal. Everypony gasped as it hit the baby, only, instead of a cry, came a squeak. It was a fake!

"Looking for this?" Two siblings said in union.

Gasping, Gloomy Desire spotted her children, Nindra and Copper. "Copper! You have betrayed us! BUT HOW'D YOU GET PAST THE ELITES?!" The two recalled being cornered. "If only this pink infant could actually do something!" The filly giggled, an explosion teleporting them to the house she lived in.

Enchanter teleported herself to where Mythic was and managed to get him out of the way in time.

"Song! So that's why you were gone?" asked Enchanter.

"Surprise?" Nindra spoke nervously.

He teleported Song into his parent's embrace. Gloomy Desire could sense that each moment they were together, both of their powers grew stronger.

The mare narrowed her eyes. "You have disobeyed me... for the last time!"

She shot a red beam at the two. Everypony cried out as they embraced each other as the beam hit them. When Chance and Nindra opened their eyes, they saw they were in a golden bubble. Gloomy said in shock, "That should've at least made you turn to ice!"

A few apples hit the mare. "What?" She asked.

"LIGHT 'ER UP!" Coco and Umber shouted to the apple family.

"Are the comets ready, mom and dad?" Aurora asked.

Her parents nodded, comets and shooting stars heading for Gloomy Desire as she teleported out of the way.

Willy called some of the younger griffons to attack the army.

"What is this...?" Asked the mare.

"I don't know..."

Then it hit him. The most powerful form of magic, or chaos there is.

"Love." Enchanter uttered.

"Uh, what?" Nindra asked.

"Love is how we're going to stop your mother!"

The mare growled. "No more interruptions!" She narrowed her eyes at the family of giant rabbits, muttering, "Especially not that one..."

"We agree mother!" Nindra assured before whispering, "How are we gonna do this?"

Enchanter turned to Nindra. "Kiss me."

"WHAT?!"

Gloomy growled. "Come and face your fate!"

"You have to do it."

"I-I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't, I know it." He said, the two locking lips.

The golden bubble's magic rose, the couple lifting into the air and gusts of wind blowing in the air.

"No..." The maare uttered. "NO!"

Slowly, magic returned to their owners.

Zany gasped as he and the others focused on who the ponies were. He was about to say something bad about the mare, but sighed and smiled.

Some of the army tried to escape and run, others to foolishly attack the bubble, but they all got blown away.

Gloomy Desire, however...


	22. Ever After

As the world was normal, their lips were still locked.

Finally pulling away, Nindra was smiling and twirling like an idiot.

"That was..." Umber started, "AMAZING!" Coco concluded.

"Cool!" Aurora jumped.

"Romantic," Willy sighed.

"But most of all," Crystine smiled, hugging her best friend, "It was you."

"Equestria...saved...kiss..." Nindra looped around.

Laughing, Enchanter embraced her new marefriend, only for her to get lost in those hypnotizing eyes.

"I am proud of you, Chance." Zany said.

Enchanter looked at his looming father.

"Though you, AHEM, blasted me into a wall, and lost half control in your life, you rejected Gloomy's offer, and didn't lose sight of what was important; your family and friends and..." he winced, "The love for your marefriend. Speaking of her," he said...

Nindra turned to the king.

"Where did you get that lovely, but inspiring cutie mark?"

She tilted her head. "What cutie mark?"

"That one." He said, pointing to a rose and a sword crossing mark on the unicorn's flank.

They were silent. "Well this isn't the only odd thing about today, right? I mean, it took a while for a few ponies to get their cutie mark!" Enchanter joked.

Zany embraced his family. "I'm never going to lose any one of you again."

Nindra sighed. "What i'd give to have parents like that..."

"Good thing you've got one right here, my dear Nindra."

He turned around to see his mom, smiling for the first time.

"I've seen the errors of my ways, could you please forgive me? The two of you?" She asked, gesturing to Nindra _and_ Zany.

It brought a few tears to Nindra, that she hugged her mom immediately. "I forgive you."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." Zany sighed.

He took off his crown and put it to his chest. "I genuinely forgive you."

The pie triplets cried in their own way.

Cherry blew her nose in a napkin, Raspberry cried actual tears, but Blueberry?

She suddenly said, "Do ya know what this calls for?"

The two other triplets, along with every participant there, aside from Nindra, in an angered tone, "We do!"

She whispered to her coltfriend, "What exactly does it call for?"

* * *

Enchanter was outside where all of those noisemakers, streamers, talkative ponies, or music could bother him.

Nindra walked up to him. "Why are you here?"

"I don't fit well with parties..." He sighed.

"Uh, well I just met my dad... awkward..."

 _"Gloomy!"_

 _It was a voice the mare hadn't heard in utter years. "Aspect...?"_

 _He was a white manticore, wearing a tux that a 'very special' pony had given him._

 _"I am very so sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going, I had a message from the princesses and..."_

 _Nindra watch the two ramble. "Mom, who is this?"_

 _Aspect tilted his head. "'Mom?'"_

 _Gloomy Desire smiled. "Daughter, this is your father."_

"Yeah..."

Light and Mythic came. "Why, hello!"

Nindra tilted her head. "Friend of yours, Chance?"

"No, friend of my mom."

The squire-like stallion chuckled. "A chaotic pegasus and a powerful unicorn? Well, our legacy isn't that normal either."

* * *

Zany and Twinkle decided to get away from the festivities and walked to an empty area of the park. Their time alone together was long overdue and the first thing they did was share a passionate kiss.

She glanced back at the party. "Are you alright with Enchanter's marefriend?"

"Well...he's not exactly what I had in mind, but-he did rescue both our children and Chance seems happy. Does he really have to move in with us, though?"

"They can't be living in the Everfree Forest." Inquired Twinkle.

"I've already given her my son! She'll be asking for my throne soon enough! If I could get my hooves around that unicorn's neck..."

"Honey!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Kidding!" He chuckled. "Well, mostly."

"She'll take good care of Screwy. It's just that..." He turned away. "I don't want to lose my little Chance."

"Aw, Dad!"

They saw Enchanter and Nindra smile behind them. "I'll always be your little Chance. Even when i'm gone."

But he did have a new title now. From now on, Equestria talks to him beginning with. . .

 _Greetings, Prince Enchanter..._

* * *

 **Deja Vu.**

 **I can't really say they lived happily ever after...**

 **The elements of harmony passed away. Even Twilight gave her immortality up...**

 **Let's just say they're happy...For now.**

 **Edit**

 **So you really wanna know why I did lazy writing?**

 **First of all, my mind was not set on this project, like, at all!**

 **Why did I even do this, you ask? This was just something that was intresting me in the back of my mind!**

 **Besides, I had way more important stuff! This was just for a little fun!**


End file.
